


Call in the Specialist

by 1candyangle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dimension Travel, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle
Summary: Those who were never Arcobaleno are in danger.Tsuna is the Sun flame medic-in-training for his boss Xanxus. Tsuna is the all-encompassing Sky and strongest across worlds. Comparison is the thief of joy.Dimensional travel is tricky in that way.
Comments: 61
Kudos: 172





	1. I've been putting out fires with gasoline

A discrete hotel, bribes and money passed between city officials and the police, security and suits milling about, an air of pompousness and thick cologne filling the streets. Tsuna grimaced at the sight, double-checking his fully stocked med bag was still closed safely on his person. If it wasn’t for the fact that he would be getting to spend some down time, enjoying the festivities with his friends and far-flung relatives, he would have stayed home.

Yamamoto was walking next to Tsuna with Ryohei. Gokudera and Bianchi were already inside, visiting with the others. Hibari was stalking around, confirming and running security for the event. Tetsuya was following half a pace behind.

The centre of the conference room was filled with people, stage lit up with lights and cameras, trophies and awards placed on a nearby table. Everyone had their identities confirmed, names and status pinned on the lapels of their nicer suits and dresses. It was exactly like the conferences and workshops that Tsuna’s university put out on a quarterly basis for maintaining credentials, just filled with more money and under-the-table business.

Tsuna never would have thought his life would land him here, in the middle of mafia business. He was clumsy, and forgetful, and he had to fight every test and paper that came his way during school. But here he was. Part of the Vongola family, lending a helping hand to the Japanese faction while ensuring he had the knowledge and ability to help his family when they were inevitably injured.

When Tsuna was fifteen years old, his life viciously changed direction. It happened during a sports competition. Tsuna, not one for school sports or clubs, had no desire to attend. However, his father had appeared for the first time in years. It had been long enough that Tsuna thought the man to have died. Iemitsu was so eager to bond and experience his son’s life that Tsuna had to just go along with the man. He didn’t want his father to realize how useless Tsuna was as a person, let alone that he had no friends or interests outside of manga and anime.

The events of that day were blurred in spots and too clear in others.

Iemitsu was living a dangerous life completely separate from his oblivious family. And someone with a grudge followed him to the sleepy Namimori town when Iemitsu had finally decided to return.

Tsuna, fifteen years old, experienced his first shoot out and flame battle behind the school gym during a sports competition on a beautiful day. A day that should have been spent bonding with his long estranged father.

Instead Tsuna was held hostage and useless. A gun in his face and a group of teenagers pressed against the wall, pure bad luck drawing them to be in the same space as Tsuna at that moment. Yamamoto, the baseball ace - taking a much needed breather between innings. Kyoko the idol and her girlfriend Haru, trying to steal away some privacy. Practical strangers to Tsuna, other than their faces and names.

Tsuna, seconds away from a bullet to the brain, was saved by his father’s reaction. His father jumped in front of them all and jammed a pickaxe into the assailant’s face. But the gun had been faster and a bullet had shot through his father’s upper thigh. Tsuna panicked, so scared of death and blood, he exploded into sharp, hot yellow flames; the flames of the sun. Instinct drove Tsuna at that moment, pushing and praying that his father’s blood would clot and stop pulsing out hot between his fingers.

It wasn’t enough. On a sunny day, Tsuna watched his father die for him.

Hibari had found them.

Xanxus, the Vongola who his father worked with, had arranged the funeral.

Swiftly, Tsuna found himself wrapped up in the Mafia faster than he could blink. Xanxus was a whirlwind as he stalked into Japan, growling and shouting until everything was to his liking, including Tsuna. He had no patience for Tsuna’s tears, for Tsuna’s trash grades or poor social skills. He assigned Smoking Bomb Gokudera to be Tsuna’s tutor and protector.

Gokudera became Tsuna’s cheerleader, the one who helped him with his assignments, with his dedication to not have someone ever bleed out in his arms again. Without Gokudera, Tsuna never could have comprehended the full scale of the mafia life. Gokudera had left his family in the midst of controversy and eventually had been caught up in the chaos that was the CEDEF. Gokudera had been Lal Mirch’s apprentice, working side-by-side with Tsuna’s own father before the incident occurred. He was the first friend that Tsuna could call his own.

Of course, Yamamoto had latched on to Tsuna as well after witnessing the event. In all their years of being classmates, Tsuna never understood the cheerful baseball star. It wasn’t until after his father’s murder that Tsuna found out the true side of the ace. Yamamoto all but clung to Tsuna, showering him with food and always two steps behind, baseball bat clutched in a white knuckled grip. Tsuna didn’t mention it, never wanted to bring it up, the way Yamamoto’s eyes were wild and intense. Fearful.

Yamamoto’s mother had died, much younger and in a similarly bloody state, also in Yamamoto's arms when he was still a child.

The deep melancholy of their shared experience was a tough river to have swum through, a typhoon that left Tsuna drained. Their bond was so strong. Tsuna was so thankful that Yamamoto was alive, that Yamamoto was his to protect and shelter from despair. Together, they helped heal each other.

Kyoko and Haru brought with them Ryohei. The girls were terrified, but not for themselves. Kyoko explained how she had nightmares that Tsuna’s father hadn’t been fast enough, that she could have seen Tsuna - who she referred to as kind, quiet and dependable - die. Kyoko started to pay attention to Tsuna during and after classes. She was helpful and honestly interested in how Tsuna was fairing. Ryohei, her big brother, started to teach Tsuna how to run, training his body from the weakened and unused state. Haru as soon as she was introduced to Gokudera, competed with the other teen to see who could improve Tsuna’s grades the most, who could help him reach his education goals.

Tsuna was so grateful. If he had been alone - if he had remained alone - well. Tsuna was only standing thanks to wonderful friends that closed ranks and surrounded him, healing him from the trauma.

It was because of his father that Tsuna finally found a family.

The Vongola took care of what they considered theirs. Xanxus, a terrifying picture of power and prestige, watched over Tsuna. He threw money at Tsuna’s tuition, calling him trash for even considering having to find his own financial means. His crazy group of the Tenth Generation guardians took turns training Tsuna and his friends, training them to be stronger and more capable. Lussuria was the main reason both Tsuna and Ryohei had such amazing control over their activation abilities.

Eventually, Xanxus offered Tsuna and his friends jobs in the family business.

Tsuna accepted.

Xanxus was an attentive boss. Like clockwork, every four weeks there was an early morning call before Tsuna’s had to go to class. Tsuna enjoyed their quick chats as Xanxus was a man of few words. He wanted updates on Tsuna’s grades, if there had been any trouble and to make sure Tsuna had everything he needed to be successful. It made Tsuna feel warm and wanted and cared for.

Of course, Tsuna’s position was still fairly minor, at least until he finished his courses. The Namimori base was equipped with a medical suite and medical staff, but Tsuna would be field deployed on missions to provide emergency care until transport to the bigger medical hospitals. Some of the missions Hibari took on were vicious and Tsuna knew it was up to him to keep his people alive when they finished their fights.

And part of keeping his people alive was to actually spend time in dangerous situations. Like this gala. It had been a full week of mafia men and women strutting their skills around, picking up contracts and political pandering, all on Namimori turf. Hibari had been stomping around like a bear with a sore tooth, snapping his jaws to all who would even consider to take a step out of line. Tsuna was going to be so happy when it finished. Today was the last night, the awards handed out and pleasantries exchanged. And then the normal routine would return.

Tsuna walked over and joined the Vongola guardians, letting Lussuria wrap him up in a quick hug before shaking hands politely with Levi and bowing to Belphegor and Mammon. Xanxus and Squalo were a few feet over, rubbing shoulders and trading barbs with the Giglio Nero boss, Luce.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were attacking the snacks table, pilling their plates high while nearby a smiling Byakuran hoarding the marshmallow squares.

Gokudera stalked over to Tsuna, smiling like they hadn’t just spoke a few hours ago.

“Tsuna!” He greeted cheerfully. “Did you see the news?”

Tsuna smiled back at his friend and shook his head in the negative.

“There’s a rare aurora australis storm, the southern lights, that is going to hit above Namimori tonight! Usually the events happen much further south than here, it is a once in a lifetime experience! Once this is over, I need to stay up late to see them.” Gokudera intensified. “An event like this - it could be a UMA activity.”

Tsuna nodded along to Gokudera ramblings. Tsuna could barely keep up, but he tried to be attentive to his friend’s enthusiasm. Half an ear to his friend, he scoped out the room, checking on the status of everyone in a rhythmic pattern. His head was starting to hurt. The room was crowded and it made him feel a little on edge.

The spokes person, a Cervello, took to the podium. Instinctively, Tsuna started to usher Gokudera closer to the others. The urge to be near them all started to bloom.

Her voice rang out clearly. “The time has come to present the gifts to the winners. Please come to the stage as your name is announced.”

Tsuna’s headache intensified. There was a slight feedback noise from the speaker, high pitched and irritating, reverberating into his skull.

Fon, the strongest martial arts user was the first announced. He had won each and every spar, including against Hibari, Lussuria and Dino Cavallone. Red robes and calm poise surrounded the lithe man in his thirties as Fon took to the stage, accepting the award.

Skull, the civilian contractor who had legendary stunt mastery. Tsuna still wasn’t sure how much had to be spent on bribes to allow the car chase through Tokyo but it had been one of Tsuna’s favourite exhibition of this whole event. Skull won first place, not even a scratch on the paint of his car. He was in his full suited get up, face hidden behind his purple motorcycle helmet. He was tall but his voice sounded the most youthful as he cheered, taking his award from the Cervello woman.

Verde, the mad scientist who had invented a scary number of deadly weapons within an hours time frame and only household items. His green hair was showing hints of grey in the wild tuffs, but he stood tall and proud next to the other winners.

In a strange tie, Colonello and Lal Mirch had scored the exact same points on the field maze, down to the second and matching number of shots fired. Their elbows jostled as they bickered over who got to hold which part of the award, their wedding rings sparkling almost blue in the lights.

Mammon, the Vongola’s own, swept up to the stage, their indigo robes flowing gracefully around their feet. The illusionary world had been so carefully constructed that it took some users two days to escape. Tsuna felt a thread of pride knowing one of his family was so great.

Reborn sauntered from his spot next to Dino Cavallone up to the stage, his bright yellow vest blinding beneath his perfectly tailored fine black suit, fedora positioned just right. The world’s uncontested greatest hitman, who was the fastest, most competent shooter ever seen.

Bermuda, the only one Tsuna had never met. He was the one that everyone stood far away from and watched with weary eyes, avoiding drawing attention to themselves. The iron clad final judge, jury and executioner of mafia law if the waring fractions went against the known and unknown traditions. His knowledge of history and rules was unparalleled, and he won the written test with a perfect score. His black robes of judgement flowed around him like the darkest ink.

And finally, the last person to take the stage was the beautiful boss, Luce. Her direction and ruthlessness had won the Go board using living pieces, the mafia game declaring her the most followed in her orders, the one with the most successful missions. Her orange jewelry let out a warmth even Tsuna could feel across the room.

Tsuna shivered suddenly, skin prickling up into goosebumps. The room darkened. No one else noticed the change.

The greatest stood in front of the room, posturing, smiling and fighting with each other, proud and prideful.

Tsuna felt sick. He moved to Xanxus, nerves flooding with adrenaline.

“I have a bad feeling,” Tsuna stuttered out, getting his boss’s attention. The famed Vongola intuition held sway in Xanxus’ mind and he immediately signalled to the mulling security. The whole room tensed but it was already too late, Tsuna’s warning came too late.

An explosion hit over the stage, ceiling collapsing onto the strongest.

Screams, dust and dirt filled the air, as the crumbling infrastructure sprayed drywall and ceiling tiles on people, hitting their heads and backs.

Tsuna moved immediately to the injured, pulling back those with head wounds from the debris out of the way. Hibari’s security fanned out through the crowd, weapons ready and aimed at any hostiles. Only one man stood, his odd-looking eyes staring unconcernedly into the room from where he propped up, close to the chaos. His gelled back hair was clean from the dust swirling through the air.

A happy chuckle left the man’s mouth, eery with the ringing of Tsuna’s ears. “I would like to humbly accept these awards on the behalf of the winners. We would like to thank you for your cooperation! Good job!” He flashed a cheerful thumbs up before dodging out of the way of Hibari’s tonfa strike. “Yo ho ho, so lively. Would you like to play?”

The walls shook. Tsuna eye’d the collapsed stage warily. They had to get to the others, fast. Time was of the essence, every minute they spent trapped and injured was a minute too long.

Xanxus knew it too. “Draw him outside, to me!” He roared at Hibari, his guns ready in his hands. “You,” Xanxus gestured to the tense and ready forms on Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera. “Help get Mammon, Lal Mirch and the others out of the crush, now!”

Fallen ceiling tiles rumbled to the floor, causing the mass of mafia people to duck as Tsuna hurried with his friends to the center stage, dodging the fighters drawing the hostile enemy away. Dino Cavallone joined them, barking orders at his many family members to aid in the recovery.

The guest mafia members, not closely allied with the greatest or the Vongola, scattered from the building, fleeing to their own safety.

Tsuna cleared a side table, setting down his bag and preparing to see any injuries. Usually, Tsuna would call for a slow and steady approach to avoid spinal injuries or worsening internal damage, but the greatest couldn’t wait. They would deal with the injuries as they came.

The rubbled slowly cleared, section by section. A lone, dead Cervello, neck snapped and upper body crushed was pulled out. She was the only one found.

Panic flowed through the group as bit by bit, the stage was revealed to be empty of bodies.

“Where did they go?” Dino shouted, face pale. “Where is Reborn?”

Xanxus stalked through the building, face grim and blood staining his forehead. Byakuran was a furious presence at his side, flanked by the remaining Tenth Generation guardians.

“He got away,” Xanxus snarled, shaking in his fury.

Tsuna stretched out a hand, bracing himself on Xanxus’ sturdy form, taking comfort in his wrathful strength. “Mammon, none of the others - they aren’t here. They weren’t in the rubble.”

Byakuran let out a shout of disbelief, looking at the spot, empty of his beloved boss. “Who would dare?”

“We will find out and we will get them back.” Xanxus declared. “All of those who wish to help, we are heading to our base.”

By the time they made to Tsuna’s second home, the underground base of Namimori, the shock of the event was starting to wear thin. Dino was on his phone, calling on favours and contacts. Tetsuya and Squalo were pulling receipts and event attendance records while Hibari paced like a trapped tiger. Gokudera and the others stood at attention, to the side and out of the way, waiting for instruction and catching their breaths.

Xanxus glowered from his chair while Tsuna patched up his gun powder burns.

Byakuran was raving and more than willing to let his displeasure known to the group around him, his usually cheerful demeanour transformed into erratic pacing without the calming presence of his boss to reign him in. Tsuna had never seen the man so unhinged.

“This is unacceptable,” Byakuran spit out. “Luce can’t be missing, all the strongest can’t be gone just like that.”

Tsuna stepped back and away from Xanxus as he felt his boss tense, his heart jumping up into his throat as the air shifted around Byakuran.

“What are you doing?” Tsuna shrieked as a warning wailed in his head.

This was bad, Byakuran’s face was twisted in anger and his flames sprung forth, filling the room. Tsuna resisted the temptation to cover his eyes, transfixed on his friend losing his composure. It dawned on Tsuna with growing terror that the other man was snapping.

“If our greatest have been taken, then I will need to even the odds.” Byakuran’s eyes flickered wildly.

“Calm yourself,” Xanxus pushed up to his feet, ready to subdue their ally. “We will get them back.”

Byakuran ignored Xanxus, as if he hadn’t even heard the boss.

“Yes, we will get them back.” A deranged cackle sprung out of Byakuran. Tsuna, frozen in terror, cried out, pleading for Byakuran to stop.

It was to no avail. Byakuran's orange sky flames surged seeping into the nothingness of air, turning it solid. A crack thundered into existence, breaking apart space. Sparks and plasma filled the air, a sharp smell burning Tsuna’s nostrils. Byakuran reached in carelessly, unconcerned about the reality warping around him. He reached in and pulled. Out, squeezing through the crack, came another person, Byakuran’s hand tight on an arm.

No one moved, the sight of a person appearing from nowhere burning into Tsuna's uncomprehending brain.

As soon as the portal closed, the person animated and lightening fast had pushed Byakuran to his knees and scrambled back into the wall, holding the powerful man like a shield in front of him. Byakuran went with his assailant easy, his face now satisfied, like he had pulled off some great feat of madness.

A brown fluffy haired man seemed dazed, his eyes fluttering around the room, body tense and confusion evident, his grasp true on his captive.

Brown fluffy hair, orange eyes, lithe body. Familiar, like a photograph.

Orange eyes met orange eyes. Tsuna’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his mirror image made real and solid in front of him, pulled out of thin air.

Xanxus readied his guns.


	2. You're wrong, I'm not that strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is not surprised by most things in life anymore.

The air shimmered. His ears popped with a pressure change. Instinct took hold of Tsuna before his mind registered what had happened. He twisted the hand that grabbed his arm and pulled, rotating his body so that he was behind his attacker, pushing the other body down hard onto their knees and dragged him backwards until Tsuna’s back hit a solid wall. Tsuna was a hairsbreadth away from lighting up in flames, his motions practiced as a result of years of training, allowing his body to move without conscious input from his mind. 

Only after his back was protected and his attacker subdued did Tsuna take in his surroundings. Familiar white spiky hair was right under Tsuna’s nose, the thin wrist of Byakuran tight in Tsuna’s harsh grasp as he pulled the other man’s arms behind his back. Spots danced in Tsuna’s eyes as he hurriedly blinked, scoping out the danger of his situation, panning left to right. Xanxus, gun trained on Tsuna. Varia, fighting stances. Some of his own guardians, stress pouring off of them in almost tangible waves. A whole crowd of people, surprise and confusion on everyone’s faces, covered in dirt, dust and blood. 

And. 

Brown fluffy hair, sprinkled with debris. Wide orange eyes. Hands clenched. Mouth open in shock. A mirror image, like looking into a photograph.

Tsuna swallowed his reflexive squeak, almost dropping his grip on Byakuran. The other person, the Tsuna lookalike, made the familiar old sound, an accompaniment symphony to the noise suppressed in Tsuna’s throat. Tsuna’s stomach clenched and he tensed up to stop his trembles.

“Byakuran, what did you do?!” Tsuna panicked and hissed in the ear of his captive. Tsuna couldn’t help himself. He roughly shook Byakuran harder than necessary while he stared in shock at his doppelgänger.

Byakuran, deceptively passive on his knees without even attempting to break the hold, twisted back to stare at Tsuna with wild eyes. Tsuna did not like the crazed expression one bit. A flash of memory, old and worn, reminded Tsuna of the dangers of Byakuran. 

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting you.” Byakuran said, sweet as honey.

Tsuna shook him again, frowning as his confusion grew. His eyes flickered from Byakuran’s gaze back to a familiar battle worn Xanxus. His gun was trained on Tsuna’s head, trigger finger ready. The room stood stock still. Tsuna could barely hear past the blood rushing through his ears.

“Please explain. Fast.” Tsuna was cornered, in an unknown situation, his allies pointing their weapons at him and his clone standing right there. Less than five minutes ago Tsuna had been sitting at his desk during a warm Italian morning, calculating timezones in order to make a call to Japan. Tsuna wanted answers and he wanted answers fast. And he knew, he knew the person responsible for any reality bending weirdness was the one kneeling at his feet.

Tension rippled through Byakuran. Tsuna practically felt the other man responding to Tsuna’s own growing panic. “I tried to pull through the strongest from the dimensions. I was expecting my own boss, not you.” Derision bled through Byakuran’s voice.

Tsuna’s panic levels kept rising at each word. He took a purposefully deep breath. Strongest? Tsuna? What in the world, what in the universe - what had Byakuran pulled him into, Tsuna despaired. This was not Tsuna’s world, his mind screamed at him, intuition howling. This was not Tsuna’s Byakuran. Tsuna glanced around quickly, taking in everything carefully. There were details that stood out as different. Yamamoto and Gokudera should be in Italy in the Vongola mansion, with Tsuna. They shouldn’t be covered in new injuries.

Squalo’s hair was chopped short. 

“What is the situation here?” He stopped his voice from trembling through sheer will. 

“We were attacked.” Xanxus growled from his perch. His red eyes remained trained on Tsuna. He sounded exactly how Tsuna was used to from his own Family. “Many people, the strongest and most capable, are missing. We suspect that they’ve been captured.” His gaze was glacier cold watching Tsuna hold Byakuran hostage. 

Tsuna weighed his options. Tentatively, he loosened his grip on Byakuran, pushing the man roughly away and watched as Xanxus lowered his gun in response. The tension in the room was still thick but the siren of danger stopped ringing in his ears, allowing Tsuna to breathe. There was a threat to this world, big enough that Byakuran had pulled him through the universe. But. But Tsuna. There was a Tsuna right there. Two of them, in the same time and place - Tsuna didn’t want to be the cause of a complete breakdown of the laws of Universe. 

Byakuran rose gracefully to his feet and peered at Tsuna with unfiltered curiosity.

As a result of letting Byakuran go, Tsuna was now a completely open target with his back pressed against the wall. Everyone was staring at him. Tsuna drew in the calm of his flames fluttering in his chest, trying to settle his frazzled nerves. 

“Byakuran… You have to send me back. My own people need me. Having two…” Tuna glanced quickly to the other Tsuna. “I don’t think it is good to have both of us in one place. It didn’t turn out well the last time there were two of the same in the same spot.” Ghost was a horrifying, gut wrenching lesson. Tsuna did not want to turn into Ghost. 

“You are the strongest. I know I grabbed the strongest. What makes you so strong?” Byakuran’s standard glee started to shine through now that he was free, his smile moving to a familiar relaxed tilt. Tsuna couldn’t help but tense further. He could feel Hibari just at the edge of the crowd watching Tsuna sharply. There were so many eyes on him.

Tsuna was strong because he had to be. Tsuna was the tenth leader of the Vongola. He had people who depended on him for safety and direction since he turned thirteen years old and a gun welding baby in a fedora dropped kicked him in the face.

Safety, protection and direction were things that had to be fought for, killed for. Tsuna sweat blood and tears and always came on top because the alternative was unacceptable.

He knew instinctively the answer to why Byakuran would think he was strong, without any context except whatever mysticism separated their timelines. Something that all Byakuran’s must be aware of in a faye way. Everything had nearly been destroyed once and that kind of mentality must leave scars. Tsuna’s mind whirled, back against the wall literally by this group, this group filled with familiar people but an uncertain scenario. Tsuna had to decide how much to tell them.

These people needed someone strong and ended up with Tsuna. The why’s and how’s were still as clear as mud, but Tsuna was for all intents and purposes completely alone without any support at this stage. He knew what Reborn would want him to do - act strong, act like a mafia boss in negotiations with hostiles.

Tsuna caught Byakuran’s eyes and decided not to lie. 

“I’m strong because I killed Byakuran of the Millefore when I was fourteen.” Tsuna said.

Byakuran’s eyes widened. Tsuna refused to see the reactions of anyone else even though the gasps of the crowd filled the air. His heart raced and Tsuna could feel the blood pounding in his veins.

There was a rulebook for negotiations. The tests and exams and practical lessons had been drilled into Tsuna’s brain. Tsuna could follow the steps. He was trained for this. He would get home in one piece. 

Tsuna channeled all of Reborn’s lessons into straightening his shoulders and letting his hands open, forcing calm and relaxed into his body language, as if he was oblivious to the absolute danger facing him. 

“My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.” Introductions first, eye contact with the boss - Tsuna flickered his gaze from Byakuran to the green faced Tsuna, obviously reeling from his admittance of murder, dully noting the lack of rings. Tsuna closed his eyes in quick desperation before taking in Xanxus again, catching on his hands, his fingers, before meeting the terrifying red-eyed stare of this universe’s Vongola boss. 

Xanxus had the ring, the exact same familiar shape and gem as the one on Tsuna’s own hand. At least in one universe I’m not a boss, Tsuna thought hysterically to himself, hoping his poker face was holding. Tsuna prayed Xanxus wasn’t going to shoot him as the next words spilled from his mouth, all false confidence. 

“I am the Decimo, the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola.”

Xanxus’ glare intensified - so he hadn’t noticed the rings on Tsuna’s fingers. Another ripple of shock shot through the people standing around. Two bombshells in three sentences - Reborn would be proud of this chaos. Tsuna kept his eyes for Xanxus only, willing his body language to show how that Tsuna was totally in control but non-aggressive.

“Boss?! But - but how did I end up as a boss?” The other Tsuna wailed. He looked seconds away from being sick. Tsuna grimaced at the whiney sound of his own voice - did he really sound like that? No wonder Reborn kicked him so much. 

In answer to the question, Tsuna shrugged helplessly. Tsuna wanted to avoid lying but - there was no way he was going to go into the eligibility issues that his Xanxus faced when they obviously weren’t a problem in this world. Nope, Tsuna was not opening that can of worms. 

Especially because if looks could kill Xanxus would have already offed Tsuna without even needing the knowledge of the whole tragedy of the rings saga. 

“Blame Iemitsu,” Tsuna had no hesitation to dismissively throwing his father under the bus. “Things didn’t go to plan and I was the only one available.” 

The other Tsuna looked horrified. To be fair, so did everyone else, with the exception of the unrelenting death glare of Xanxus and the unconcealed joy radiating off of Byakuran. 

Tsuna had no idea what had happened in this universe, not a clue about why so many people he knew were huddled in this room - in the familiar space of the Namimori bunker. No one there was clean, their suits and dresses covered in building dust. Some had injuries but nothing looked major. Tsuna did not have enough information.

“Now, can you please introduce yourself and we can figure out how I can help you in return for you getting me home.” Tsuna demanded, every inch a mafia boss.

Xanxus glower deepened, impressively. “I’m Xanxus di Vongola, the Decimo here. How do we even know we can trust you? You admitted to killing Byakuran, you piece of trash.”

Tsuna resisted the urge to pull his hair. Maybe he shouldn’t have led with the murder of their obvious comrade, but needs must at times. 

“I don’t even know the details of your situation - I have no idea if I can help you.” Tsuna tried to reason.

A bad idea came into Tsuna’s head. A very bad, no good idea. His intuition twitched and his stomach churned. Tsuna was no saint, not after being involved with the mafia for so many years. The world had managed to taint him, no matter how his friends tried to soften the blows. Tsuna knew that there was always one ultimate solution to any problem. He had been raised by hitmen, after all. 

“But - you know I can kill someone as strong as Byakuran. So. I. Do you need help with something like that?” Tsuna offered, hesitantly. 

Up to that point Tsuna had been trying his very best to remain oblivious to the spectators. They were there, they had faces he recognized, they were people he loved dearly, and they were fresh from a battle. But his Yamamoto wouldn’t have batted an eye at Tsuna’s offer, his Gokudera would not have started coughing on cigarette smoke, Ryohei wouldn’t have sworn, Hibari wouldn’t dare show such a frown. And Dino looked like Tsuna just purposefully dropped his pet turtle into the sea. 

Tsuna thought it was weird to be the one subjected to shock for once. Usually he was the one freaking out. He was freaking out right now but Tsuna hoped he was hiding it better. Tsuna resoundingly decided to ignore the absolutely gutted expression on his counterpart’s face. Good for him, Tsuna thought with only mild jealousy, not to have turned out to be a murder like me. 

Xanxus did not change his expression. The other mafia boss didn’t even twitch at Tsuna’s off hand offer of assassination. 

“I don’t need your help, trash Decimo.” Xanxus almost sounded bored.

Tsuna really appreciated how Xanxus was an unchanging, immovable object throughout time and space. Tsuna didn’t try to stop the smile he beamed at Xanxus. 

“Sure, good. You don’t need my help. So send me back, please.” 

Byakuran snorted. “He isn’t the only one who has a say. I trust my instincts and if you are here, then I need you here. Please, kill to your hearts content, Decimo-chan.” He looked the picture perfect vision of calm, if Tsuna didn’t look too closely at his wild eyes. Tsuna hoped he wouldn’t have to kill Byakuran in this universe. He liked the other boss, he got along well with his Byakuran - he hated to have to put him down like a rabid dog a second time.

There was an echoing thump in the room as suddenly Hibari jumped to the front of the crowd, next to Byakuran. Tsuna pressed himself into the wall behind him, hands hovering over his pockets were his gloves rested as the familiar bloodthirsty intent poured over the fighter. 

“This one has potential,” Hibari said, satisfied. He was sporting a bloody lip, cheek bruised. “Let’s see what he can do, before we throw away his skills.”

Still subjected to the stares of literally everyone, Tsuna just nodded dumbly. It was his default response to most suggestions that Hibari threw at his feet. Fine, he thought, a fight, why not. This will give him the context to everyone’s strength as well. Hibari was one of his most common sparring partners anyways. Tsuna knew his own’s technique like the back of his hand. Tsuna had no doubts about his ability to win.

Hibari was Tsuna’s powerhouse after all. Tsuna would not be where he was if it wasn’t for the strength of the people surrounding him. Tsuna would not function at his best here and now if he didn’t have the experience of the other’s abilities. 

The slow, anticipatory smile spread across Hibari’s face. “Training room, now.” 

The man turned around and stalked out of the room. Tsuna glanced at the crowd and gave a helpless, awkward wave to - to the others. He peeled himself away from the wall and with confidence he didn’t feel, followed Hibari down the hallway. There were murmurs behind him before he heard Xanxus bark orders to go to the training room to watch the fireworks. Tsuna refused to glance back, to see the group at his defenceless back as he walked through the familiar base of Namimori. 

He wasn’t so slow as to not take in his surroundings as he walked. It was nearly exactly the same as he remembered from the Future-That-Wasn’t and his own current base. Tsuna didn’t use it very often since he graduated high school but it was still the business home that Hibari and the Foundation worked from on a daily basis. Tsuna was stuck by a bullet of nostalgia. He missed his motherland with a twist in his stomach. He would have to prioritize a visit back as soon as he made it to his own timeline again. 

The awkward group piled into the training room. Tsuna went to the centre, staying out of Hibari’s striking distance as the spectators found their vantage points. He noted passively how his counterpart stuck close to Xanxus, how Xanxus put a (sympathetic, soft) hand on his shoulder as if to ground the other Tsuna, who was still pale and shaken. The Varia in their full professionalism lounged where they could, fanning out around their boss. The faces of Tsuna’s friends stayed close to the walls, their expressions grim. 

Tsuna turned his attention to Hibari. He pulled on his gloves, real Italian leather - upgraded from the mittens of his youth, sturdier and reinforced, all the more capable of channeling Tsuna’s will. His fingers stretched in the familiar comfort. His contacts were in, as always. Tsuna only took them out every few months for cleaning and maintenance and they were practically part of him now. 

And with his age, his experience, Tsuna needed nothing but a deep inhale and meditation to draw on his Will, his flames rushing to the surface as easy as his next exhale of air. He would prove his strength that Byakuran sought after. An ally made was a favour gained, as Reborn would say. 

Through the clarity, the absolute focus of his will, Tsuna paid deep attention to the reactions of those around him. There was the obvious excitement in Hibari, so close Tsuna could taste the propagation. His gaze flickered to the people around them. Everyone looked surprised, shock on their faces as they seemed to take in the purity of the Sky flames flooding the room. Tsuna’s counterpart looked confused - why?

“A Sky?” Gokudera’s voice rang out, trembling.“Our Tsuna is a Sun.”

A Sun? Something to look into later perhaps. Tsuna needed to keep to the plan right now. Negotiations were still on the table, he had to offer up and showcase his services. He focused on Hibari. 

“Ten minutes or yield, which ever occurs first. Prepare yourself.” Tsuna calmly declared the rules for engagement. He settled his feet, preparing himself for a vicious spar.

Tonfa’s fell into his opponents hands. Hibari rushed forward to close the distance that separated them. He was fast but Tsuna was faster still. Tsuna dodged the first swing, the second, then he twisted and grabbed the third swing in his gloves. The momentum carried them both into a spin and Tsuna ducked under the fourth swing from Hibari’s free hand and found himself with a shoulder to Hibari’s gut, flipping the other man up and over so Hibari landed flat on his back. Tsuna swirled away, out of grappling range. 

Hibari jumped up to his feet in one smooth motion. His smile disappeared and replaced with a look of pure concentration. Tsuna beckoned him to charge again with one hand. 

Hibari pounced, his arms moving in a flurry of hits. Tsuna dodged each one, flowing with the movements like it was a dance. 

“Faster.” Tsuna commanded. He wanted to see if this Hibari would land a hit.

Hibari obliged with a low snarl, aiming fast and furiously. Tsuna accepted a blow to his upper arm, angling it to take the damage in the meat and not bone. A flash of satisfaction appeared on Hibari’s face before he comprehended that he was now in Tsuna’s hitting range. A fast elbow (pulled back, not full force, not for this) caught Hibari in pectoral muscle of his swinging arm. A grunt of pain sounded from him and Hibari instinctively flinched back, opening his stance and allowing Tsuna to push forward again. Tsuna headed for containment, kicking out Hibari’s legs and throwing him to the ground. Tsuna twisted around, straddling Hibari’s back, his heels dug under Hibari’s thighs, preventing leverage as they pushed into the thick muscles painfully. Tsuna avoided the elbow the face and slammed one strong hand to the base of Hibari’s neck while his other hand caught and stretched both wrists up and in front of his opponent, pressing tightly with all his strength to the ground.

Hibari struggled in Tsuna’s hold. He was doing his best to throw Tsuna off but there was no leverage to be had. Each movement and struggle was pointless. Tsuna had the other man fully pinned. Secure in the knowledge that Hibari would have to yield eventually, Tsuna changed his attention back to his surroundings. 

Those poor people, the thought fluttered through Tsuna passively. So many shocks in one day. They look like they need a break. They look like they’ve been stunned, like the people who had witnessed Yamamoto’s fast ball breaking the laws of physics. 

Tsuna made eye contact with the weary boss. “Let me help you. Then let me go home.” 

Tsuna just wanted to go home.

\--


	3. Who am I to judge a failure to some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has concerns

Tsuna’s jaw was on the floor. He was absolutely flabbergasted and stunned by the scene he witnessed.

Tsuna had many experiences in his life that he knew were not normal or expected. Life was full of moments made of nightmares, the monsters under the bed and in the closet come to life to destroy everything he kept near and dear. Weirdness permeated the world around him with flame lore, mafia law and strange personalities.

But this. Everything that had happened before to Tsuna was because of other people, other choices or just pure fate. Tsuna was usually surrounded by chaos, he knew chaos. But Tsuna was never the source of it. Except - except this copy, this wild, fluffy haired copy with suit pants and button down shirt, leather work boots - burning bright with Sky flames of all things. Sitting completely unconcerned on top of Hibari, the most ruthless fighter and friend Tsuna had, pinned down and disarmed in minutes.

The strongest, Byakuran had said. This strongest man, this version of Tsuna who had no issues confessing to murder, offering to assassinate and kill in a room full of essentially strangers. The one who was a boss, a boss instead of Tsuna’s own Xanxus. He moved with grace and power, each action an obvious calculation to conserve energy and take down Hibari efficiently. Tsuna never thought he had an expression that could look so cold and intense. The other Tsuna’s face was a full mask of confidence and self-assurance. There was no doubt of his prowess, of his will to win. He was ruthless.

Cold. Calculating. Powerful. Ruthless. A mafia boss.

What went so wrong, who messed up so bad that Tsuna became like - like that. Tsuna knew himself really well, he liked to think. Tsuna knew he was easily scared. Tsuna preferred staying home in bed whenever possible, avoiding training and school work as much as possible, as much as he could without completely shooting himself in the foot with his procrastination. Tsuna avoided fights and spars, dancing around excuses and hiding behind his medical bag. Tsuna knew enough to protect his vital organs and escape from a conflict - escape to sound the alarm and get the big guns in to solve the issues and that had always been enough.

Tsuna was in school to be a field medic - completing his emergency medical technician designation. His Sun flame was strong, not as intense as Ryohei or as bright Lussuria, but it was potent and a little went a long way, especially with the practical knowledge of how the body worked and an iron clad stomach when facing life or death situations.

His Sun flames were all anyone had ever asked of him. Even after the enemies of Vongola found out about his existence and started to cause problems in Namimori, Xanxus never had Tsuna to fight for them. Tsuna’s position was for defence and medical aid only, from the very beginning. Everyone had taken one look at Tsuna’s weak body and strong desire to avoid harm to himself and others and firmly protected him.

Of course, Tsuna noticed that his counterpart hadn’t spoken Xanxus’ name. Claimed to be Decimo when Xanxus was Decimo. Claimed that there was no one else. Xanxus would have never made Tsuna fight for him - but the Vongola might have, a Vongola which had no Xanxus, no big guns to flaunt and protect and rule. A twisted timeline, a disaster. And, and Tsuna could see that the other him was good at it. Trained and strong, with Sky flames so pure and large, it was unbelievable that the small body could hold it all. Hibari lasted barely minutes before he was pinned.

Tsuna had never even managed to touch Hibari in a training session. Never imagined his body could move without falling to the floor when flipping and twisting to avoid the harsh metal tonfa’s chasing him.

Byakuran may have saved them all with this powerful ally from the unknown threat outside Namimori base walls. But at what cost? What did this other Tsuna have to suffer through to get to that point of strength. My god, Tsuna still had the line echoing through his brain, spoken with hardly a tremble, when the counterpart openly admitted to killing Byakuran (strong, friendly, smart, amazing Byakuran) at only fourteen years old. When Tsuna was fourteen he had still been pining for friendship and glimpses of Kyoko’s smiles, oblivious to his father even being alive, let alone part of the mafia.

Xanxus’ grip on Tsuna’s shoulder was the only thing keeping the young man from vibrating out of his skin.

“That’s enough.” Xanxus boomed to the pair in the middle of the room, Tsuna flinched at the loud voice in his ear. Xanxus’ fingers tapped in apology. “Let him up.”

The other Tsuna, poised on fire, swiftly moved up and away from Hibari. He carefully set himself out of striking range and with a sigh echoing through the room the Sky flames extinguished. The other Decimo stood unmoving, relaxed and showing no strain from the brief spar. His face was less intense without the burning orange glow and Tsuna took a steadying breath as the expressions softened out.

Tsuna glanced across to his friends, pulled into this mess. He wondered if they felt the same unease.

Gokudera’s face was shadowed by his hair, his mouth down turned in a familiar displeased expression. Yamamoto seemed eager, smile crooked and eyes unflinching on the figures in the middle of the room. Ryohei was sparkling, pumped up by the show of strength.

A heavy feeling settled in Tsuna’s stomach. His friends were obviously enthralled with the display. Tsuna knew his counterpart was mesmerizing. Tsuna ignored the growing mess of butterflies fluttering in his gut.

In the centre of the room, a smile firmed on the other Tsuna’s face. It was a pretty good imitation of Tsuna’s own grin minus the obvious plastic strain of it.

“So, are we going to move past the posturing and into problem solving?” The other Tsuna spoke out, voice echoing. Tsuna never heard his voice like that, not a recording, not muffled by his own internal systems. It was clear and unwavering. “As I said, I need to get home. I’ll help if I can before leaving but you haven’t given me a lot of information to work with here.”

Tsuna felt Xanxus finally cave to the other’s offer of assistance before he grunted in acceptance. “Fine. You, me and the commanders. Go to the war room. The rest of you trash - stop standing around and gawking. You all know your duties.”

Xanxus pulled Tsuna along, his grip unwavering even though Tsuna was not a decision maker. Tsuna was grateful that Xanxus was keeping him close and giving Tsuna more opportunity to watch his counterpart. Plus, if Tsuna’s mind was going insane from the strange turn of events, he couldn’t even imagine what was going through his boss’s head. Xanxus was responsible for the safety of so many people and of the whole family, and now here was a strange man who looked just like his medic, an unknown boss and powerhouse. The powerhouse who Tsuna’s mind stressed was a unrepentant killer and had just taken down Hibari. While Mammon was missing, his territory in shambles and Byakuran wildly losing his mind.

Tsuna shuddered out a breath and reached up and pressed his hand softly to Xanxus’. He wasn’t a man who accepted much comfort but Tsuna wasn’t strong enough to not offer any in a situation like this.

“It’ll be okay.” Tsuna said softly to his boss, pitching his voice low and quiet to not draw attention. “We will figure it out, we always do.”

“Trash,” Xanxus grunted. Warmth and affection coursed through Tsuna. Regardless of anything else, Xanxus would make it be okay again, Tsuna had faith in him. The missing would be recovered, the perpetrators punished and this weird Tsuna returned to where he came from.

Tsuna glanced back at the other Tsuna who was pensively following them. Their eyes locked before Tsuna hurriedly turned away. Tsuna was the one whose family was in a crisis situation - yet the other Tsuna was full of expressions of worry and wariness. Looking at it from his perspective, finding out how useless Tsuna was compared to the boss version, well - Tsuna couldn’t imagine the disappointment the other must be feeling.

Tsuna hurriedly opened the door to the collaboration room before Xanxus could get to it and let the others stream past him. The boss Tsuna nodded politely in thanks, a perfectly normal response if everyone ignored how both Tsuna’s simultaneously twitched in awkwardness.

Byakuran sprawled out on the furthest chair surrounding the solid wood table while Squalo started up the computer and projector with the data. Dino sat down, pure professionalism despite the obvious stubbing of his toe on the chair leg. Xanxus took to his throne and passive-aggressively cleaned his guns, dismantling them right in front of the boss Tsuna. Tetsuya Kusakabe appeared in the place of Hibari, manila folder full of notes in hand.

Tsuna awkwardly sat down, trying to position himself strategically so he didn’t spend the whole meeting staring at his counterpart. The man in question kept glancing at Xanxus’ guns, obviously concerned. The room was oppressively silent, minus the humming fan of the computer manned by Squalo and the cloth on metal sound as Xanxus acted like Xanxus.

Byakuran popped a piece of bubble gum, causing both Tsuna’s to jump.

“You are an extremely interesting character, Decimo-chan. I guess I did pick the strongest if you were able to defeat Hibari so quickly.”

Tsuna wanted to groan, Byakuran was shameless with jumping right to the meat of the issue. The other Tsuna twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable. He looked around the table briefly before seemingly deciding to engage with Byakuran.

“I, um, I had the advantage? I mean. I fight with my Hibari all the time. So I had an idea of what to expect. I don’t,” there was a quick glance towards Tsuna before the other man continued. “I mean, I don’t get the feeling that you are used to me being a fighter here.”

Tsuna tried to ignore the dig to his obviously non-combative status.

“I don’t fight!” Tsuna agreed without thinking too hard about the twist to his stomach. “I’ve never fought like you before. I’m the medic - I stay out of the way until the combat is done.”

The boss Tsuna looked over at him curiously. “A medic, really? Do you - do you like it?”

“Yes!” There we go, happy talk, Tsuna could keep the awkwardness at bay with the lighter subjects of his job. Tsuna did love being able to help where he could. “I’m going through the university program now but I have lots of practical and apprenticeship experience from field work.”

For the first time since the other Tsuna appeared from a hole ripped in nothingness and brought Byakuran to his knees, surprise appeared on the other man’s face. “University? Really?”

Tsuna cheeks went red. “Yes, um, I needed a lot of tutoring to get my grades up to par, but I’m in now, and passing!”

“Wow, that’s - amazing. Good for you! My grades, well, even with the most stubborn tutor in the world, I barely managed to graduate high school.” A self-deprecating laugh sounded through the room.

“Who trained you?” Xanxus cut in sharply.

The boss Tsuna paused, obviously weighing his words. “Reborn.”

Dino choked, nearly falling out of his chair. “Reborn? The Greatest Hitman? He trained you, too?!”

The other Tsuna nodded with a small smile. The first real one, Tsuna noted. “Yeah, Reborn is a pretty great teacher.”

“Well, sorry to say Decimo-chan,” Squalo started in with a loud sneer, picking up Byakuran’s horrible nickname. “Reborn is one of our missing.”

With the information laid out, everyone sat up straighter. The data appeared on the large screen, facts laid out in a simple graphic. Pictures of the missing, maps of the locations and timelines were all there.

“Well,” Decimo-chan said, weirdly soft. “That is unacceptable.”

Tetsuya started to explain the scenario. “One week ago, an organized training session and annual met up of the world highest ranking Mafia teams hosted here in Namimori began. Tonight during the closing ceremonies, the event fell to an outsider attack.”

The screen flashed with multiple pictures and dossiers. Tetsuya continued talking. “The independent associates, known as the greatest, were in attendance. Various families scattered but this is the list of the confirmed disappearances we are concerned about.”

Tsuna had only met those who held the title “Greatest” once or twice before. They rarely ventured into Japan except in the odd case where specialized training or jobs were contracted. Honestly, the group was legendary and they were so far above Tsuna’s skill level that he did everything he could to stay out of their way. The only exception was Mammon and considering the lack of Mists flames in Tsuna’s friend group, they were only around peripherally during family events.

Overall, the fact that they had disappeared during the ceiling collapse and chaos was very concerning. Fon, the strongest martial arts user. Skull, the civilian contractor who could take the most damage. Verde, the smartest mind. Colonello, military strategist. Lal Mirch, the unrelenting force. Bermuda, the ultimate director of justice. Reborn, the greatest hitman. Mammon, Xanxus’ own Mist. And finally Luce, Byakuran’s boss and the kindest person Tsuna had ever met. Nine of the very best gone in minutes and without a trace. It should not have been possible to take all of them down without a fight.

Tsuna jumped as a thud reverberated through the room when the other Tsuna dropped his head on to the table. Tsuna stared at him in shock as the man mumbled to himself and pulled his hair. Had he lost it?

Face strained, the boss Tsuna raised his head and asked, “Are they called the Arcobaleno? What is the status of the curse here?”

Xanxus’ face twisted at the unfamiliar term. “What is an Arcobaleno? And what curse?”

The other Tsuna had his mouth set in a grim line. Tsuna started to twist his hand anxiously, his senses thrumming with a shot of nerves.

“That list of people, in one way or another, had been caught up in a mess in my timeline. We called them the cursed babies of the Arcobaleno. We broke the curse a few years ago and haven’t had any issues since.”

Tsuna went over the words again in his head. That was too much of a coincidence.

“Who cursed them?” Dino asked, voice tense and obviously agreeing with Tsuna’s assessment.

“Checker Face. But he is notoriously hard to find. We should mark him as person of interest. It’s too much to think he isn’t involved when the Arcobaleno go missing. In Japan, he might be under the title Uncle Kawahira or the Man with the Iron Hat.” The other Tsuna replied readily.

“What’s the curse?” Squalo asked.

“Their flames were trapped and used to create a protection to stop the world from falling out of balance. This drastically reduced the Sky’s life span and caused the others to be cut off from their adult bodies, stuck in the forms of infants.” There was pain in the other’s voice, bad memories obviously overtaking the other man.

Tsuna felt sick. Is that what this Checker Face man was going to do to the greatest? Was it even this person that the other Tsuna spoke about behind the attacks? Were the others even alive at this point? So many questions and no answers.

Tetsuya cut in. “We have video records from this evening already here. One hostile engaged with us, drawing our attention after the ceiling collapsed.”

The other Tsuna sighed when the image showed on the screen of the gelled back hair odd man. “Wonomichi. He is an associate and underling of Checker Face.”

Byakuran hissed. “Then that all but confirms this suspicion. Thank you, Decimo-chan. I am already happy to have pulled you here.”

The other Tsuna’s lips twisted like he couldn’t decide to smile or frown. “Happy to help, Byakuran.”

“How did you defeat this man before? What are his weaknesses, his strengths?” Byakuran pressed on.

“Well,” he hesitated, concern evident on his face. “We never actually won. I was just able to offer him a better solution for his problem. Honestly, I don’t think he is human, at least not in my world. If he is the same as my Checker Face, all we can hope for is to rescue the people we like and find another sacrifice for his plot, what ever it may be.”

“He isn’t a malicious creature. Just not too concerned about the lives of the few, he wanted to keep balance for the whole world and went about it in a cruel way. We could reason with him, he was very intelligent.”

Tsuna was very concerned. This Checker Face was a highly intelligent, non-human creature with questionable morals and no obvious weaknesses. And the world’s greatest were most likely going to be Checker Face’s sacrifice for unknown reasons. A completely questionable character with uncertain motives now suspected to have nine important people held hostage.

And the only one who had ever seen hide or hair of this creature was Tsuna’s doppelgänger, world weary and tired. Tsuna didn’t know what to think or how to react. He just wanted Mammon home safe and Luce back to take care of Byakuran.

Luckily for Tsuna, Xanxus was the boss. He directed Tetsuya and Squalo to have their people scour the dossiers for any hint of the aliases that had been given, to look for any signs of a building or strong hold that could even contend to contain the best of the best. All Namimori forces were to be on high alert, noting every and any inconsistency in behaviour of the people or family.

Xanxus also took one look at Tsuna and barked at him to find his people and get some rest. He sent a withering glare at the counterpart.

“You, Decimo-chan,” Xanxus’ face turned condescending, the rude title smoothly flowing off his lips. “Stay with Tsuna. You hurt a hair on his or anyone else’ head while you are here, and I will end you.” There was no lie, no false posturing.

The other man sat up straighter. Tsuna didn’t like the light that twinkled in his counterpart’s eyes. “Of course, I’d expect nothing else. Old man.”

Xanxus twitched. Tsuna scrambled forward and without thinking quickly pulled his counterpart with him and out of the room, calling out hurriedly behind him. “Alright, we are getting food, have fun planning, bye!”

He swung around to face the other Tsuna. “Don’t escalate!” He scolded to his own face, not allowing himself the pause to freak out at his actions.

The other Tsuna huffed, gently waving Tsuna off. “If he can’t handle it, then he shouldn’t dish it out.”

Tsuna was horrified. He knew that life was all about getting to know yourself, but Tsuna thought this was too much. There was no way he acted so immature. Tsuna had never risen to Xanxus’ friendly insults before. Maybe the prestige of being a boss messed with him and caused the other Tsuna to be subjected to injured pride in a way that useless Tsuna never dealt with in his interactions with Xanxus.

“Just,” Tsuna flapped his hand in the other’s direction, flailing carelessly. “Behave please. This is only temporary. We will be able to convince Byakuran to get you home soon.” Tsuna tried to placate and comfort.

The boss Tsuna nodded firmly, distracted again by the thoughts of his own home. “Yes, is there a place I can rest for a few hours?”

Tsuna flailed violently, realizing that he hadn’t been very hospitable to his guest - because he was guest to this world. “Let’s get you some food and drink and then I can get one of the suites set up.”

The boss Tsuna smiled back, a layer of politeness surrounding him. The doppelgänger seemed nice enough after calming down, a package of weirdly still, competent and better suppressed anxiety compared to Tsuna’s own obvious twitches and squeaks. It was so strange to be walking side-by-side with a version of himself, their steps weirdly in-sync.

If things had been different - Tsuna would have morphed the exact same way. Competent, strong, powerful and confident. It made his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his own lack of skill. In another life, that man would be him. In another life, Tsuna might not have Xanxus to take charge and tell him what to do. No Gokudera to guide him or Yamamoto to make him laugh or Ryohei to prop him up. No university classes or study sessions with friends.

Pushing the embarrassment down, Tsuna wouldn’t trade his family, his experiences to be in his counterparts place or for all his strength. Not in a million years.


	4. I come from the land of milk and honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna stumbles over a problem and fixes it.

Tsuna caught sight of the crowd in the kitchen as he followed his polite and cheerful counterpart. The sharp and aromatic scent of smoke filled his nose unexpectedly and Tsuna stilled as the sudden need for cigarettes hit him like a bullet train. He patted down his pants pockets mindlessly before despairing to realize they were empty. Only an hour or so had passed since he was thrown into this universe but time meant nothing after a stressful event. His fingers started to itch as the cravings made themselves known, furiously.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to talk to the different Gokudera, ask for a smoke and try not to make a fool of himself. Tsuna regretted for the thousandth time his smoking addiction. He’d quit, he really would! He attempted it before, multiple times. But there was just something inherently comforting about the knowledge that one small cigarette was enough to make his nerves that little bit more stable, one lung full of poison in exchange to calm his racing heart. 

Plus, the smoke smell - it was the smell of home. Of safety. His right hand man at his side, with him as they face on the challenges of the world together. Gokudera had been a constant since Tsuna was thirteen years old. Smoke reminded him of brotherhood in a way that Tsuna could never put into words.

Tsuna missed his guardians with a sudden ache. He could feel his whole nervous system alight, searching for the reliable presence of his Storm, Sky flames bereft. The emptiness, the obvious lack of connections that had stabilized him for years was apparent. 

Most mafia flame users were older teenagers and adults. Tsuna had broke through his seal when he was young and surrounded by a full rainbow of flames. There was hardly a moment spent alone since Reborn stormed into his life. 

During school and work, he had Yamamoto and Gokudera bracketing his back, a Storm to rile him up and Rain to calm him down in turn, as needed. He knew those two, had grown with them through their formative adolescences, their flames as familiar as their voices, their scents. 

Ryohei was there just as often, watching and encouraging Tsuna like a proper big brother. He had his own life, his girlfriend and hobby, but he was always there, always willing to support Tsuna. In the big meetings, events and training, his Sun brightened the rooms and invigorated Tsuna with optimism that was sorely lacking.

Hibari, forever a master of his own pecking order and herd control, never let Tsuna get away with anything, always increasing his intensity in his interest. He guided Tsuna more than he knew, his strange ways a focus for Tsuna’s attention. If it was important to Hibari then inevitably it became important to Tsuna too. Tsuna was always striving to understand his illusive Cloud, intimately familiar with the other’s mannerisms in ways no other person could ever claim. 

And then, when Tsuna would be reliving the worst horrors of mafia life during the dark nights and early mornings, Mukuro and Chrome sculpted soothing dreams and hopes for the future, protecting his sleep. He never spent a night alone, not really, the two mists connected to Tsuna’s subconsciousness in a way that would have made him shudder years ago but now provide Tsuna with such a sense of relief, belonging and care. 

And little Lambo, his charge in more way than one, pushing and electrifying Tsuna to be the best big brother he could be. Tsuna always had to be aware of the example he portrayed. He was the one Lambo looked up to, the one Lambo would grow up influenced by. Making good decisions, showing Lambo how to treat others and treat himself was Tsuna’s responsibility. 

Then there was the comforting push of Reborn as he advised Tsuna, wrapping him up with his force of will to ensure his potential was reached at every turn. Tsuna never needed a father and the thought of Reborn as parental was laughable, but - but Tsuna trusted Reborn, trusted Reborn wanted the best for him. Even when they disagreed, Tsuna was sure that Reborn would never want to leave Tsuna's side.

Tsuna when he was back home was surrounded at all times. The bonds he had formed with all of his allies, all of the ones who did not turn from Tsuna’s own wandering flames, reaching out eagerly to all in his domain. Tsuna encompassed them all, greedy from years of neglect. Even when scattered across oceans, his family was supported and connected to Tsuna in their own individual ways. 

And now Tsuna was alone. Completely cut off from his companions and support systems he had learned to lean on for years. Tsuna did not realize how much he had depended on them all until he couldn’t even feel a whisper of them. The smell of smoke coupled with an eerily familiar yet strange sight of his closest friends and a blankness where warm connections should be made Tsuna want to cry - scream - or smoke.

Wrapped up in the exact same style and poise, this universe had Gokudera purposefully slouching against the kitchen counter, preferred brand of Japanese cigarette burning between his slim fingers. Smoke curled in the air. A hot bolt of want shot through Tsuna and pure will alone meant that Tsuna didn’t rush over and steal the cigarette right from his hand, like he would have if that person standing there was his Gokudera. 

Tsuna never had to ask Gokudera for anything. He gave Tsuna his all, willingly and eagerly. His life, his smokes and strength and intelligence were all for Tsuna to take and use and Gokudera only needed Tsuna’s never ending love and respect in exchange. And Tsuna gave it all back to his friend without hesitation. Tsuna would sing Gokudera’s praises to the masses, boasting and prideful with the knowledge that his Gokudera was amazing and the world was all the better just to have his Storm breathing in it. 

But this man wearing Gokudera’s face, his expression, was not the same Gokudera that Tsuna could blithely walk up to and make demands upon. This Gokudera needed to be treated like a stranger, because he was a stranger, because Tsuna’s Gokudera was safely (better be safe) at home. A universe away.

Tsuna wanted a smoke. With a false confidence that Tsuna prayed no one could see through, he stepped right up to the familiar faces of strangers. No Storm flames, brittle and sharp and dynamic, reached into Tsuna’s senses.

“Hello, Gokudera-san.” Tsuna pressed himself to be polite, mouth barely forming the correct honorific. “Do you mind if I have one of your cigarettes? My pack wasn’t in my pockets when I came here.” 

Tsuna doesn’t know what he was expecting. He realized with a hint of annoyance that the echoing exclamation of shock was not it. He sighed internally at the impression he must be making on these people. Just his luck that his counterpart seemed like the type to have no bad habits.

“You smoke?!” The goody-two-shoes version of Tsuna squeaked, sounding half-strangled, voice pitched and crackling. 

Tsuna nodded, half-heartedly. His kept his gaze even on the wide-eyed stare of Gokudera. He hadn’t made a move to give Tsuna the much needed smoke, frozen in place by the apparently unexpected request. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, impatient, expectantly. Only half a second later, an opened pack of smokes thrusted into his hands followed by a lighter as Gokudera scrambled to meet Tsuna’s demands. 

Tsuna smiled wirily as he carefully cradled a stick full of nicotine. Lighting his own cigarette in Gokudera’s presence was weird, Gokudera always did it for him. That cemented the fact that yes, genetics aside, this was not his loyal guardian. Tsuna efficiently lit up the offering, inhaling deep and savouring the taste. 

He exhaled and remembered his manners in front of the staring group with a jolt. Killer, mafia boss, smoker and now he was rude on top of it all. Tsuna wanted to kick himself. He smiled as wide as the cigarette allowed and thanked Gokudera softly. The not-Storm guardian gaped at him, speechless in a way that made Tsuna’s stomach twist in longing for his own loud and explosive Gokudera Hayato.

A pained inhale came from the other Tsuna. “Don’t you know how bad that is for your health?” 

“Well,” Tsuna said back to his counterpart, relaxing as he let the crutch of his smoking addition sooth his frazzled nerves. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve done to my health. Also, you sound like Mama.” Tsuna hesitated but he was too curious not to ask. “Is she well here?” 

The other Tsuna looked briefly offended at being compared to Mama before his brain processed Tsuna’s question and concern flooded his expression. “Yes, she is just fine! Is she… is she fine in your world?” 

No. Tsuna’s mother had been assassinated a year ago, when the Bovino family finally realized that Lambo was no longer theirs, that Lambo was loyal to the family who loved him and raised him. That Lambo would call no one else, especially not his biological birth mother, the title that Nana Sawada held so dear in her heart - Mama. 

The Bovino family had been crushed by Tsuna’s fury, Lambo at his side.

Tsuna hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his youngest in this world. Not a grape candy wrapper or cow shaped motif. He desperately hoped Lambo was loved by somebody. Lambo was childhood incarnate, loud and a brat with only selfish desires and no self control. He deserved to have a good life filled with soft hands and warm hugs. Tsuna’s heart twisted and he knew he wasn’t going to ask this Tsuna about Lambo. 

He refused to think of Chrome, of Mukuro.

“I spoke to her yesterday.” Tsuna replied, curt, lying through his teeth. No need to unnecessarily hurt this Tsuna.

Other Tsuna did not look like he believed him but he let the matter drop as he worriedly clasped his hands together. Tsuna took another deep drag of his cigarette, mindless to how he was now pressing back into the other side of the kitchen counter, lounging as if he was at home with his own.

A happy chuckle sounded from Tsuna’s not-Yamamoto, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. Tsuna chewed the end of the cigarette. Maybe it wasn’t uncharacteristic for this Yamamoto. Who had saved him from the school roof top? Or… without Tsuna like himself to push - did anyone drive him there in the first place? Did this Yamamoto use his father’s sword to protect Xanxus, to protect Tsuna or his own life? There was an easy smile on his face, his body was relaxed, but with no Rain flames casually wrapped into Tsuna’s own Sky, the expressions were as useful as shark without teeth on a man as subtle as Yamamoto. 

“I never would have expected Tsuna like this! You are an interesting guy. Do you know all of us? I realize we haven’t introduced ourselves!” Not-his-Yamamoto smiled, friendly like.

Tsuna pushed the depressing thoughts of all the what ifs away and flashed a smile at the group of not-his as they hurriedly introduced themselves, each name and voice mirrors of back home. Yamamoto laughed and waved, his expression purposefully at ease. Quiet. Calm, but not as sharp in ways, more brittle in others. Tsuna willed himself to ignore it.

Ryohei, on the other hand, seemed to be the most similar to his counterpart. His fists were wrapped in the familiar way, short hair gleaming and his whole face open and shining with confidence. Ryohei had obviously held himself back for long enough and nearly shouted in Tsuna’s ears. “I can’t believe how extremely strong you are! We need to compete, I want to see how you compare in strength! Our Tsuna is extreme too, but he never spars.” 

A voice sounding suspiciously like Reborn filled Tsuna’s head with an evil thought. This Tsuna had been nice, everyone trying their best - but Tsuna was tired of being so off-centred in this strange world where Tsuna was the weirdest person in the room. His finger’s twitched, chaos imminently at his disposal. He turned wide-eyed to his counterpart. 

“Are you not part of big brother’s boxing team?” Tsuna asked, almost innocently.

The other Tsuna’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. A loud squeak grated on Tsuna’s ears. Tsuna watched the realization dawned on his counterparts face as he caught on to being pranked. However, Ryohei did not pick up on the teasing tone. Stars shined from Ryohei’s eyes, his skin almost sparkling from his all around activation, Tsuna blinking rapidly to clear the burn in his retinas. 

“Boxing! Oh, Tsuna. If your twin brother can be a boxer, you extremely can do it too! Join me!” Ryohei’s exuberance was tangible as he grasped his Tsuna by the arms, shaking him lightly as if that would convince the other man to box, oblivious to his protests and the laughter from Yamamoto.

“He isn’t my twin!” The counterpart protested, pushing uselessly at Ryohei. “He is… well I’m not sure of the terminology but he is not a twin!” 

Yamamoto hummed. “Not twins, eh? Well - clone then?” 

Gokudera twitched into action and took out his phone, furiously typing. “No! Not a clone. This is what - transdimensional travel? Interdimensional travel?” There was a lot of mumbled science fiction talk coming from Gokudera, Tsuna tuning it out as part of his usual routine of a Gokudera on a tangent. “This is a pan-dimensional being, a singularity that was pulled through a wormhole. He is simply another Tsuna. Not a twin or a clone or copy. He is Tsuna of that universe versioning.” 

Tsuna nodded. That sounded right, he guessed. He wasn’t an expert. The other version of Tsuna nodded with the exact same bemused expression. Simple enough, as Tsuna had been referring his other version - his counterpart. There was no need for nicknames or other differentials. Just Tsuna as he was and the Tsuna as he could be. As long as the threads of the universe don’t unravel. 

“What I’m really curious about,” Gokudera started to look manic around the eyes, “is how you are a Sky flame user. Flames are inherent to a person’s will. If a person wasn’t born with that flame, they can never use it.” 

Tsuna frowned, mulling over Gokudera’s words. He was definitely born with his flames. His secondary was a sun though, weak and unused and untrained, his harmony factory more than enough to keep people from the brink of death while waiting for hospital transport. But things had worked out differently in this world. Tsuna would bet all of his cigarettes that this version never had to feel a Dying Will bullet crack through his skull and rip him from his inhibitions. 

“The question isn’t why I am a Sky flame user. It is why this one isn’t.” Tsuna said out loud, feeling his way around what he suspected was the issue. A nervous suspicion grew like a pit in his gut. He made eye contact with the other Tsuna. “Can you please show me your flames?” 

Brown fluffy hair. Naive orange eyes, body scarless and never tested. There was a will in him, a will Tsuna knew literally like the back of his hand. However, this untested will - it wasn’t one of someone who was afraid that they would die with regrets. Tsuna imagined it was the will of one who wished only sunshine and warm days of summer, no thoughts of their own grave. 

Sun flames danced around his counterparts hands, softly at first. It was warm like the dawn but the presence of the yellow flames slowly grew stronger, a steady beat as it rose up. Yellow energy in a tight bundle, periodically increasing. 

And hidden deep a tiny frozen spark stood still in the heat, orange blending in to the bright yellow, nearly unnoticeable. 

Damn the previous generation, Tsuna cursed to himself. Sealed Sky flames. Sealed probably at the same time and circumstances of Tsuna’s own event but without the catalyst of the inheritance scramble there was no one who ever thought to break it. How much potential had been stifled by this oversight? 

Rage clouded Tsuna’s expression. The other Tsuna had no idea, left in the dark completely to catch up from behind. Where was Iemitsu? Nono, Xanxus? Did no one know, who had even known in his own world? Vongola was covered in sins and full of skeletons in the closet, secrets hiding secrets all around. 

“Okay.” Tsuna said out loud, voice full of tension “I have questions.” 

Worry was strong on the other Tsuna’s face, his Sun flames flickering nervously. He had obviously picked up on Tsuna’s displeasure. The friends of this universe’s faces turned grim as the mood shifted darkly with Tsuna’s barely concealed rage.

“Are you clumsy?” Tsuna asked, not softening his voice. This wasn’t his indignation - he wasn’t the one slighted. This was not going to be a kind moment. 

The other Tsuna nodded, surprised and embarrassment flushing his cheeks red at Tsuna’s tone.

“Are you forgetful? Lose your train of thought or lose your drive? Do others you call you useless and it rings true?” 

Each question had his counterparts eyes growing wider and wider. His face was fully red but he didn’t respond. There was no other acknowledgement needed. Yamamoto let out a gruff scoff, obviously mad at the vaguely insulting accusations, telling Tsuna to knock it off.

“Is something wrong with me?” The other Tsuna asked, his wide eyes pooling with unshed tears. His voice trembled.

“Yes,” Tsuna spit out, righteous fury filling his veins. “Yes, and it is not your fault. Your Sky flames are sealed. Have been probably since you were a small child. This means that the harmony - the main bonus of Sky flames - has been disrupted. It can cause all sorts of issues, and with hyper intuition acting as a bridge, your whole brain chemistry is affected. Anxiety, learning disabilities and depression - it can cause it all. I was sealed too, it was hell for those years. But my seal broke when I joined the mafia and deemed useful enough.” 

Tsuna was bitter about his childhood, he could admit it. No one ever gave him agency when he was younger, the people who thought themselves wiser and caring took and stole away a huge part of his ability to function as a regular human being. Tsuna could forgive many things in life and he might even someday forgive what happened to him - but in the end, there had been no apologies made, no admittance of fault. Mukuro was better at apologies compared to the old guard of Vongola men, a sorry thought. 

This Tsuna was also sealed against his will and knowledge. And to make matters worse - he was never deemed useful enough to have this issue fixed, damn the daily consequences a sealing had on the other man. A whole part of this Tsuna had been locked away and his will denied.

The other Tsuna’s mouth was twisted down as he mulled through the unspoken implications Tsuna laid at his feet. Tsuna kept smoking as silence rung through the small kitchen, waiting on his counterpart to respond. They still hadn’t ate. Tsuna didn’t have an appetite. 

Eventually, the man spoke, voice soft and unhesitating. “Can we get rid of the seal? Will it hurt?” 

There was only one thing that question could mean. Tsuna was impressed with his other version, unsurprised and sympathetic. He could, in fact, completely understand the other man. Every second sealed - well. It was horrific in retrospect. 

“It felt like dying, for me.” Tsuna replied, voice as kind as he could make it. “But once it was gone, the world balanced itself.” 

“Hey now, wait a minute.” Gokudera cut it, quick on the uptake. “You aren’t seriously just going to come in here and do some wacky flame seal stuff on our Tsuna just like that? I know you are a Tsuna - but I don’t know if I trust you with our Tsuna.”

Yamamoto clenched his hands, nodding along in furious agreement. “If this could hurt Tsuna, I don’t want it done.” 

Tsuna stared at his counterpart who - well. The other Tsuna was just exiting his teen years, like himself. He held himself meekly and unobtrusively for the most part, still showing every hint of emotion on his face without fear or embarrassment. And Tsuna knew himself, he knew his own mind - and he knew his own intuition. 

“It’s okay guys,” The other Tsuna assured them. “It sounds like this seal thing is causing a lot of problems for me. He knows how it is done and he obviously survived the process. I want to do it.” 

Tsuna’s smiled at each other. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to protest more but they had been around Tsuna long enough to know when it was futile. Ryohei stood silently, not weighing in on the matter. There was no support in the room for Tsuna other than the main man whose Sun flames flickered in time with his emotions, showing the want for freedom as plain as day break. 

The time was now with not a second more to waste. Tsuna settled on to a chair at the dinning room table, pulling his counterpart across from him. He called up his Sky flames, feeling his nerve endings twitch with the burn. Yamamoto and Gokudera hovered like a protective detail around them, exchanging dark looks and readying to take Tsuna out if needed. As if they could, as if Tsuna would let them, faces of his friends or not. There was someone, someone just like him, hurting without realizing it, someone Tsuna could help. Someone his own flames vibrated to in recognition.

“Are we doing it right here?” The other Tsuna twisted his hands nervously, tone more concerned about location, pushing past the fear of the unsealing.

Tsuna paused, considering. “Is this something we need to keep a secret?”

“No, no!” The other Tsuna denied quickly, to Tsuna’s great relief. If this Tsuna couldn’t trust the people in the Namimori base, well, Tsuna might have to deal with that too before going home, and Tsuna wanted as little distraction as possible from his end goal. 

Not nearly as worried as the other Tsuna was before, the Sun flames came out again and started to rise up across the table. Tsuna continued on, refocused on his original task.

“To call up my Sky flames, I think on my regrets - on what I would regret if I were to die, right at this very moment. And then, I promise myself that I will do what needs to be done, to die with no regrets.” Tsuna spoke softly, guiding through his process of accessing his will, more softly than a Dying Will bullet. Tsuna could be stronger than that, Tsuna would force himself to be, to unseal his counterpart. As if he were to die.

Tsuna locked on to the spot nestled in the Sun flame of his counterpart. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and a rhythm began, his orange flames and the yellow flames matching each other and the mirrored hearts of the two Tsuna’s. Their breathing fell in sync, effortlessly. Tsuna reached in with a gentle touch - not a battle but a blunt bullet none the less.

Tsuna reached and brushed at the ice surrounding the trapped ember. Tsuna let his fire burn, hotter and hotter, slowly pulling to help the other flame through. 

A shattering echoed through the tentative bond and Tsuna felt the seal crumble sharply, eaten up and accelerated cell death by the surrounding Sun flames. A pulse of orange shined just as bright and pure as Tsuna’s own. Tsuna cradled it with his flames, the matching hands laced together, some skin rougher and scared and covered in rings and other skin smooth. He continued breathing, feeling the panic and pain from his counterpart as harmony forged a path through the other’s will. Their flames intertwined as Tsuna tried his best to protect his other version from agony as a part of him long cut off found new air to breathe. 

Slowly, carefully, Tsuna reigned in his flames. The other Sky flames flickered, unstable as the strong, well controlled harmony retreated. The other Tsuna twitched and sweat dripped down his face as he tried to keep focus, to keep the burn from overwhelming him. Tsuna let his flames dissipate, still gripping the burning hand of his other version. The Sun flames were strong, still holding primary function, a yellow glow haloing the orange bursts. Tsuna was proud to see the other man hold it steady for a heartbeat, and breath, before the flames fizzled out, leaving the other Tsuna panting. The room plunged two shades darker as the dancing Sky, Sun and Sky dissipated.

“There,” Tsuna said relieved that it had worked. “The hard part is done.” 

The other Tsuna whimpered, rubbing at his eyes. “That was intense. Is it always like that?” 

Tsuna shook his head to note the negative. “It gets easier as you practice. Plus, if you find you are really unbalanced, see if some people are willing to harmonize. I have multiple of most flame types in my friends and family and it really helps my focus when I spend time with them, especially after using my flames heavily.” 

Harmonization of Sky flames was something Tsuna leaned on. The connections gave himself and his comrades a power boost during battles, settled everyone’s nerves on stressful days and provided untold comfort, like a warm security blanket. All Tsuna had to do was reach out gently and anyone who needed his flames would latch on temporarily, stabilizing and encompassing the twists of flames and will. 

Tsuna missed them all, like a limb cut off, like a sense dulled and ripped apart.

Not-his Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were standing guard with expressions grim and arms crossed, bemused and concerned for their Tsuna. Tsuna from this universe was sweating and exhausted, leaning heavily against the table with tears in his eyes. Tsuna held himself strong and confident, steadfast in his decision to remove the seal for someone who had no choice to having it put on in the first place. 

The temperature of the room dropped suddenly. Tsuna shuddered as killing intent flooded the kitchen.

“What is this?” A low voice growled from behind Tsuna. 

Tsuna turned and met the furious eyes of a Vongola boss who had one of his hurt on his own territory. Tsuna really hoped today wasn’t the day he was forced to kill Xanxus, his intuition buzzing uselessly, as if he couldn’t feel the inevitable battle brewing.

\--


	5. Don’t call me sugar, I never was so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is left reeling. Xanxus bites off more than he can chew.

Gobsmacked and stunned, Tsuna ignored the tense form of his counterpart. He ignored everyone except his own bewilderment.

Sky flames. Tsuna couldn’t believe it, the last fifteen minutes feeling like a dream. The rarest type, the Sky flames that could be so powerful and synonymous with the titles of boss and leader. Even the weakest of Sky flames caused the other flames to defer, burn less or more depending on the demands of the Sky. Up close and personal with his counterpart’s flames, Tsuna understood why. The only reason he wasn’t laid out on the floor, exhausted and burnt were because of the fresh Sky flames powering his own Sun’s activation. His Sun flames protected and healed and provided Tsuna with the much needed energy to push through the pain and agony of feeling shards of frozen glass shattered in his will. 

The seal had held back a burning, nerve wrenching heat, more than Tsuna could have imagined. There was pressure building behind Tsuna’s sternum, his atmosphere expanding quickly, every pump of his heart recalibrating his joints. Tsuna blinked and colours previously unknown to him painted his vision. Red and greens were bright, distinguishable. 

Tsuna realized he could have died without ever knowing his true potential. These Sky flames had already caused his cherished Sun flames to grow - how many lives would he have missed out on saving without this boon of power? 

Tsuna had gone so long being clumsy and stupid and slow. How much longer would he have stayed that way if Byakuran hadn’t lost his mind for a minute and broke the laws of physics, bringing in another version of himself who had his seal removed who was willing and able to help Tsuna? 

Who sealed him? Who had known, who noticed and ignored it? 

Xanxus was in the room with them now. Tsuna was still reeling, mind pacing as he tried to catch his breath, stared unseeingly at his boss - his cousin, his family, his protector. Tsuna could almost taste Xanxus’ fury in the air, it was so potent. Tsuna wondered what a sight he must make, panting into table, covered in sweat from the whole experience. Xanxus looked worried and pissed off, ready to fight for his own. Ready to fight for Tsuna.

“Did you know?” Tsuna panted out, wet eyes locking on Xanxus’ glare. 

Xanxus stood tall, flanked by Squalo and Dino as they followed him into the room. His face softened slightly as he frowned, gaze flickering between the two Tsuna’s at the table. 

“Did I know what?” He growled. “What is going on here?”

The other Tsuna kept silent, staying out of it. His head tilted to Tsuna, kind eyes watching him. 

“Sky flames. I have Sky flames. They were sealed.” Tsuna told them, voice trembling.

Dino gasped, pushing further into the kitchen. Tsuna noted that Xanxus hadn’t twitched or responded in anyway. 

“Sealed?” Dino reached the table, bringing himself closer to Tsuna, his Sky flames starting to flicker on the whip attached to his belt. “Who would dare?” 

Tsuna glanced at his counterpart, trying to pin point the moment, curious if it had been the same for him. “I think… when I was a small kid. A summer, a weekend with… with dad. And… an old man.” 

His other version grimaced, face pinched and bitter. “The dog barking, right?” 

Tsuna nodded, flooded with old memories of the mean, biting dog always escaping and scaring him - warmth, then his father and an old man - then … no more warmth. Not for a long time. Not until now, and he understood it all, puzzle pieces clicking together. Tsuna’s hands twitched.

“Who was the old man?” He asked his counterpart, needing to know. Tsuna had an idea, a guess, even though he never saw the man again after that one weekend.

“The Ninth.” Tsuna’s counterpart sighed, pain bleeding through the others voice.

“You unsealed him?” Xanxus demanded to know, fury focused on the counterpart. Xanxus had one hand on his gun, ready for a fight.

“I asked him to.” Tsuna pushed in, defending him. “I always knew I was useless. Having my Sun flames and my friends helped but I always struggle. Unsealing - it should just let me be who I am, right?”

Dino nodded in agreement. “Sealing or freezing someone is used as a punishment. A punishment that not even the Vindice use lightly.”

“You should have come to me,” Xanxus growled. “I would have helped you.” 

The other Tsuna’s posture started to relax at Xanxux’ revelation. He seemed to be waffling on whether or not to trust Xanxus, looking for signs of poor management. Tsuna hoped he could see how much his boss cared for him in his own special way. Not every one understood Xanxus’ mannerism, his harsh words and massive pride. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that the Ninth is no longer alive in this world?” The other version asked softly. 

Tsuna couldn’t decipher the look that passed between the two Decimos. The Ninth, Xanxus’ father, was apparently the old man in Tsuna’s memories who sealed him. He died before Tsuna was a part of the mafia. The story came from Gokudera once about how the Ninth refused to pass down his legacy to his eldest son, Enrico, how he tried to remain in power. The CEDEF supported the Ninth but the Varia supported Enrico. A civil war threatened the whole enterprise until the Ninth conceded and agreed to hold a peaceful transfer of power.

A year before Iemitsu’s death, there was a battle. Enrico and two of his brothers were massacred before the inheritance ceremony could take place. Xanxus survived. 

When the Ninth, broken from the loss of his children, tried to refuse handing Xanxus the position, the Vongola ring - Xanxus executed his father and ruthlessly converted all their allies to his cause. 

Vongola never hid their foundations built on blood from Tsuna. Xanxus never pretended to be anything other than what he was - powerful, prideful and protective of what he considered his territory and his birthright. Tsuna entered into the mafia knowing people were killed and murdered at every opportunity - after all, his very first experience with the mafia was someone attempting to kill him. His own father had bled out in his arms.

Tsuna’s breathing returned to normal, his heart rate stabilizing as he pushed the pain of his newly awakened synapses down. He had Sky flames now. He could feel more of Xanxus than he ever thought possible, he could feel the air shimmering with his presence. And the other Tsuna - a Tsuna too, a Tsuna with training and abilities and a boss role - matched the other man, presence for presence. Blood thirsty, one possibly born that way - and one, his possibility, twisted into it. 

Yes, the mafia was built on blood. All Tsuna wanted to do was selfishly keep as many people alive as possible, including Xanxus. 

“No,” Xanxus confirmed bluntly to the earlier question. “I killed him.” 

The other Tsuna smiled. It wasn’t a happy smile. “Good.” 

Tsuna was bizarrely grateful that he had never met the Ninth outside of his childhood if the mention of the man’s death made his other version settled and at ease. There was a lot to unpack there and Tsuna wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Tsuna wished he had never been sealed but staring at his counterpart - at himself, tired and twitching like a battle was always right around the corner - Tsuna would do his best to be stronger and do better. Tsuna knew he could do it especially with the support of his friends and family. 

Xanxus huffed in reply, his usual manner acting as a grounding force to Tsuna, his heart rate settling further. “I don’t see you crying or bleeding,” Xanxus scowled at Tsuna, “so I’m assuming you survived. Good. We have work to do.” 

The other Tsuna perked up at the distraction, anticipation plain on his face. “You found Checker Face?” 

Dino’s usually pleasant smile was nowhere to be seen, frown deepening. “Not as such. We found some of Reborn’s bugs though. All dead or dying but in the same kilometre radius.”“Bugs in any state mean that Reborn is at least alive. That is a good sign.” The boss Tsuna pointed out, taking out another cigarette, oblivious to Tsuna’s scrunched noise of displeasure.

Xanxus pulled a face at the sight of the cigarette too. Even Gokudera knew better than to smoke in his presence. “Don’t you fucking light up that thing in front of me, trash.” 

Tsuna’s eyes were going to fall out of his head as his counterpart stared Xanxus straight in the eye and clicked the lighter’s flame on. A hearty inhale and a puff of smoke wafted from the brazen man. 

“How about you skip your tantrum over some smoke and tell me where I have to go to get your Reborn back.” The other Tsuna spoke evenly. 

“Fucking brat,” Xanxus said murderously. “You wanna fight or something?”

“What I want is to get home. So, stop dawdling and lets solve all your world problems.” The other Tsuna replied. “Speaking of problems, where’s Byakuran?” 

Dino cut in, trying to stop the fury escalating on Xanxus’ face. “He is explaining the situation to the rest of the Giglio Nero about what is happening over here. Most of their main family is in Italy. The news of tonight’s events at the gala have spread through the information networks like a forest fire. Families are hunkering down and preparing for anything.” 

Preparing for war, Tsuna guessed. Having all the strongest disappear while at a mafia oriented event hosted on Vongola aligned territory was enough to make even the most settled Families take precautions. And without the knowledge that the other Tsuna had provided them, the rumours must be rampant. Tsuna could only imagine the horrible scenarios that could be running through the weaker Families thoughts. 

None of the wild theories could possibly hold a candle to the actual showstopper situation. Nine of the best, one possible alien, unknown objective and the craziness of the alternate dimension Vongola boss being an early 20s something mirror image of one of the most useless members of the Vongola - no one would be able to guess that. Tsuna could barely process it and he was right in the thick of it all. 

“And Byakuran,” the crazy boss version started up, “he is sane enough to calm down these people and keep the bystanders out of our way?” 

Xanxus snorted. “Sane? No. But he will keep the area from flooding with more useless trash.” 

The other Tsuna took a lazy drag of his cigarette, ignoring the annoyance flashing on Xanxus’ face. “Great. So, are you planning on doing anything about this situation soon or what?” 

Tsuna meeped. No one, not even Squalo, talked so brazenly to Xanxus. Was this Tsuna so assured of his own strength? He was almost provoking Xanxus on purpose, not even other bosses from rival Families would dare to push so rudely. Did this Tsuna forget which world he was in?

Because Xanxus was about to remind the man, violently. “The fuck is your problem?” Xanxus roared, finally snapping.

A glass was grabbed from the table filled with someone’s water and in a smooth motion flung squarely at the other Tsuna’s head. It shattered on the far wall, sailing over the brown locks as the other man dodged expertly.

The boss Tsuna’s fingers twitched against the table as he pressed himself up and forward, leaning towards Xanxus without hesitation. Tsuna felt more than enough fear for the both of them, he was sure, as his legs started to shake at the sight of Xanxus and his own face squaring off. 

“My problem is that we are wasting time.” The other Tsuna snapped back. “We have a lead and a limited time frame and every hour I stay here is an hour too long.” 

Tsuna stared at his counterpart. He had dark shadows under his eyes, the harsh light of the kitchen highlighting lines spreading from his down turned lips. A shot of guilt cursed through Tsuna. He hadn’t made things easier on the other man at all, just pulling him into his own drama. Not long ago, Tsuna’s Sky flames were completely unknown to him. He still had the pains running along his body and a low-level of exhaustion thrumming under his skin. Was his other version also hurting?

Tsuna’s other version wasn’t here out of the goodness of his heart - he had been dragged along into this mess by Byakuran. And he was still willing to help them from what Tsuna could tell. He wasn’t out to make enemies of this world. But he looked so tired and Tsuna could almost feel it in his bones, in the way his stomach twisted, that this other version didn’t have the same level of patience that Tsuna himself displayed. 

This other boss Tsuna was tired and exhausted from helping Tsuna get access to his Sky flames and worried about the unknown time limit they were up against in saving the missing nine people.

And Xanxus - Tsuna’s own Xanxus who was always so powerful - looked to be at the end of his admittedly short tether. His red eyes were more bloodshot than normal, fierce expression firmly out of the bored indifference of usual and straight into murder. Mammon was missing too, status completely unknown. Terror had occurred in the land under his control and chaos appeared at every corner. A version of Tsuna, the splitting image of his weakest family member, was sitting right there, trying to all but push the boss around. And Xanxus was not one to handle that attitude well on a good day.

Today was not a good day.

This was turning out bad, very quickly. Tension that had disappeared after the discussion of Tsuna’s sealing ramped up in the room. The rollercoaster up and down of emotions was too much. Tsuna’s head pounded and his stomach twisted hard. He was the useless medic of the group, he could do nothing but watch as the two bosses stared each other down, inevitable blood waiting to be spilled.

Tsuna hurriedly shot worried looks to his standing friends, pleading without words for someone to step in and stop it escalating more. The other’s seemed just as at a loss and hesitant as Tsuna. None of them were bosses or even on the level to speak to Xanxus, let alone try to defuse a volatile situation waiting to erupt. Even Dino, boss in his own right with just as much at stake as Xanxus with his advisor Reborn missing, was sitting back, face unreadable but obviously unwilling to cut the tension. 

The two Decimo’s were staring at each other, neither moving an inch. The table was a hot point of contact from the other’s pressed down hands and there was a rolling heat hitting Tsuna in-between his shoulder blades from the spot behind him where Xanxus stood. Sweat started to dampen the back of Tsuna’s neck, his anxiety rocked up between the stress and actual heat of suppressed flames. Neither man was willing to lose face by breaking the stare or backing down. 

“I’ll ask again,” the crazy version of Tsuna said, his voice a mirror of the irritation plain on his face. “Are you planning on doing anything with the information we have or are we going to stand around with our fingers in our asses?” 

A snarl twisted Xanxus’ face. “I’ll shove my gun up your ass if you don’t show me more respect, pipsqueak.” 

The other Tsuna smiled and Tsuna covered his face with his hands. He knew the words that were coming, he knew exactly what his counterpart was going to say and he did not want to bear witness to the events unfolding. 

“You can try.” Crazy, stupid, fearless version of Tsuna taunted.

The challenge was there, it was out there now and Xanxus wasn’t the type to ignore fighting words. Tsuna was so glad he hadn’t rested his head on the table in his despair because with a sudden slam the table went flying right into the other Tsuna’s face, forced back so hard that there was a dent in the metal side from the strength of Xanxus’ kick. 

They hadn’t even had any food or water yet. Tsuna blamed himself as he felt the strong arms of Ryohei lift him up and away from the danger zone. He let himself get maneuvered to a safe corner as Xanxus howled with rage, throwing the chair that Tsuna had just vacated. The crash sounded in the room, missing the dodging form of the other Tsuna, who hadn’t even called up his flames. 

“Why are you so antagonistic?” The other Tsuna snarled at Xanxus. “Look at this mess, who is going to clean it up?” 

Another cup flew into the wall, shattering glass into the gravity defying brown locks. The tired stressed out eyes of his counterpart didn’t waiver from Xanxus. Somehow, the cigarette was still in his mouth. 

The shouting and destruction brought the rest of the family running. Hibari slid into the room, tonfa’s already in hand, the other Tenth Generation guardians half a pace behind him in the hall. Tsuna trembled. With all the eyes watching, there was no way Xanxus was going to stop until the other Tsuna submitted. His pride had been insulted carelessly. Tsuna had no idea what was going through his counterparts head. All he knew was this was a bad situation. Someone was going to get hurt needlessly. 

Xanxus didn’t seem to care. He pulled out his guns and the booming rattle of his shot exploded outwards in flames to the other Tsuna. The counterpart dodged gracefully, scorch marks on the wall behind him. He bounded forward in one motion, Sky flames bursting forth once more, blinding Tsuna in the intensity. There was the harsh popping sound as more rounds of bullets left Xanxus’ gun. A crash and a thud sounded as the boss Tsuna collided with Xanxus.

Tsuna couldn’t hold back the helpless noises that spilled from his lips as he watched powerless as Xanxus and the other version of himself grappled violently. Their movements were fast as they traded punches, flames burning brightly, the smell of ozone in the air thick. Xanxus’ guardians were watching, eyes shadowed and hands ready on their weapons. 

Xanxus was panting. There was blood from his split lip, his nose broken by a sharp elbow. His guns had been pushed to the ground, too dangerous to use in the close combat that the other Tsuna had forced him into. Feet kicked out and fists punched, the hits landing with loud smacking sounds. Xanxus roared forward, using his bigger size to his advantage, looming over the smaller form of Tsuna’s body double. 

It should have worked, it should have forced the other Tsuna into submission. Tsuna’s intuition hummed dangerously. Watching like the two were moving in slow motion, Tsuna shouted out a warning to Xanxus, an instant too late. The smaller man had managed to bring both hands in front of him, his open palms burning right into Xanxus’ unprotected abs. 

Tsuna cried out, covering his ears expecting an explosion. 

There was none. 

The pulse of the Sky flames had wrapped up Xanxus, the burn of heat transforming into ice. Tsuna could feel the brittle sharpness of the cold from where he stood, all warmth disappearing from the room.

This was the strongest. His expressionless face, completely emotionless as he engulfed Tsuna’s boss in a frozen wave of will. 

No. Tsuna wouldn’t allow it. It was a pointless fight, a pointless clash of wills that had nothing to do with anything, just two bullheaded bosses throwing around their pride. But it was his boss, his Xanxus, that Tsuna had to protect and stand beside. 

Tsuna rushed forward ignoring the other spectators. 

“Stop it!” Tsuna shouted. He let out his own Sun flames, hot and bright and yellow. The flickering orange spark pulsed with Tsuna’s hammering heartbeat. Fear pushed back deep into Tsuna’s mind, Tsuna wrapped his burning hands around the leather clad fingers of his counterpart.

Shocked blazing eyes stared right into Tsuna’s steady gaze. 

“Stop it,” Tsuna demanded again, grasp firm. The cold ice pressed against his back where Xanxus was trapped. “I don’t want us to fight. Please. Unfreeze him.” 

Regret filled the other Tsuna’s face immediately. “Sorry,” he apologized softly. 

Through the other’s gloves, Tsuna felt heat returning. The not-ice behind him disappeared and there was the sudden pressure of Xanxus leaning forward on Tsuna’s back. He stumbled, not strong enough to hold the other man’s weight. The other Tsuna, flames diminished, stepped forward with gentle hands to help stabilize Xanxus. 

“Sorry,” the counterpart said, softly still. “I lost my temper. Sorry.” 

Xanxus grunted, whether in acceptance or pain, Tsuna didn’t want to guess. He looked around at the ruins of the room, trying to find a spot to lead his boss to so he could check his wounds. Squalo noticed and quickly righted a chair. The two Tsuna’s pulled the dazed Xanxus with them and lowered him down to sit. 

Tsuna opened his medical bag, grabbing the supplies needed to slow the bruising growing over the displeased face of Xanxus. To his credit, the boss didn’t fight Tsuna, knowing it was a losing battle. 

The other Tsuna stepped back and away, quiet and subdued. Misery was in every line of his face, body curled in. He had his own array of bruises. Xanxus hit hard and true. Everyone was watching him too, staring at him with hard eyes, waiting for another attack. 

Tsuna thought it wasn’t fair. Xanxus was the one who started the fight. This other Tsuna didn’t even want to be here, he wanted to go home. His expression was strained, stress apparent in the stiffness of his shoulders. Tsuna’s intuition rumbled. The other version should not be here, this was not his spot.

Tsuna didn’t know what to do. So he did as he was trained and set Xanxus’ nose, ignoring the sad mirror image of himself, wallowing in his victory. 

—-


	6. Run away now I'll attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gets something done, at least.

Tsuna wanted to kick himself. He hadn’t lost his temper like that in years. The stress of day had accumulated in a way that left Tsuna completely unbalanced. He felt off kilter, his whole system shifting in discomfort. The urge, the need to be at home, to be with his friends and family, was turning painful, strumming deep in his veins. He could not stay here.

But he was trapped, caged in more ways than one. Byakuran held all the power. There was no escaping this world until Byakuran’s demands were met. The others were not helping him no matter what good deeds he did. Xanxus wouldn’t even let Tsuna smoke in peace. 

In Tsuna’s pain and temper, he had tried to freeze Xanxus. Tsuna’s hands shook violently at the memory. His Xanxus would have never let Tsuna get in his range like that, would never let the flames turn to ice again. This Xanxus obviously never had to deal with being frozen but still - still, Tsuna had tried to freeze him, making the same mistakes all over again. Tsuna was losing it.

Of course, Tsuna knew it was an overreaction. He knew what was going to happen when his attitude turned sour - his Xanxus hated smoking too, hated the smell and stink of it. They never were going to be best friends, they had too much history together, but it hurt - it hurt how much this version of Xanxus was still so much of himself, so similiar to his own Xanxus, but off. The difference was in the lack of understanding, the lack of care shown back to Tsuna. His Xanxus would have taken one glance at Tsuna and moved mountains to solve the problems plaguing him. Wasting time posturing was something his Xanxus had grown out of when the goal shifted from being the Vongola boss to maintaining the Vongola status as the best.

Tsuna missed his Xanxus. His strong, prideful and unmovable Xanxus. His Xanxus who deferred to Tsuna in crisis situations, who put the goals of the family above all. 

To be fair, this Xanxus assumed he was putting the family first, showing his strength to punish the disrespect. This had the unfortunate effect to remind Tsuna - remind him that he was not with his family. He was an unwilling interloper whose need to get home was completely disregarded at every turn. So Tsuna was mad at himself for getting worked up but he could not forget his own treatment. He would never let his own guests be treated like that. 

Tsuna was a boss. Not Xanxus’ minion. Tsuna should be allowed a smoke after doing a massive favour to his counterpart, breaking a seal that Xanxus (knowingly or not) let fester. There was no thanks, not that Tsuna would expect a verbal one from any Xanxus, regardless of universe, but there were ways Xanxus showed his appreciation, his subtle assistance in repaying favours. 

Tsuna wanted to help people, he had the ability to help the Arcobaleno from this world escape their unknown fate with Checker Face - and he was going to do it. He just wasn’t used to moving with no support in anyway shape and form. Alone.

Tsuna was a team player. He usually had his seven guardians, his Varia, his Reborn and the whole of Vongola and the assorted allies at his back. Here he had nothing. A few polite words from another version of himself, trying to keep the peace, trying to reduce the chaos and avoid injuries. Paltry information provided by the Vongola territory on some location of Reborn’s bugs - but nothing concrete. Tsuna had never had so little information on an attack presented to him. It felt sloppy. 

Tsuna wondered if that was on purpose, if Dino and Xanxus had decided to withhold valuable intel out of worry for Tsuna’s character. He didn’t think so but the suspicion churned in his head, anxiety spiking. Tsuna probably didn’t seem like a trustworthy guy. He was a killer, he was a fighter and he showed zero respect for the territory boss. Tsuna was not the soft, warm, healer like the version of Tsuna in this world. 

Tsuna had come to terms with his place and path in life and he was not appreciative of it being rubbed in his face that he was not the beacon of goodness that he dreamed about when he was young. Tsuna tried not to be a villain but Tsuna was no hero. Tsuna cared about the people he loved and the rest of the world was left to burn. That was a life lesson that Reborn beat into Tsuna - he would not survive if he tried to save everyone. 

But - in this world, Reborn was in danger. Pain coming to one of his own, even if they weren’t truly his, made Tsuna sick to his stomach. 

And Tsuna, even without the support of the people around him, was still strong. The strongest, if Byakuran was to be believed, whatever that meant. Tsuna didn’t need the Vongola of this world, he didn’t need to rely of the flames and power and expertise of others. 

Tsuna was alone. And Tsuna was going to save Reborn, save Luce and the others, and demand Byakuran return him home. 

The Namimori base was built on Tsuna’s signature. He knew the blueprints, he lived in the layout. Casual glances showed that the cameras were where he expected them to be, hidden ones included. The timeline changes obviously had the same contractor working on the base, the same hints of technology throughout. 

There was a moment, a minute where everyone was talking over Tsuna, a second when finally all the wary glances were directed elsewhere. It was his chance.

Tsuna slipped out of the base.

The night sky was dark, inky shadows spreading out over familiar streets. The scent of Namimori was the same and Tsuna could almost walk the sidewalks through feel alone. This was his old home grounds. Yes, Tsuna promised himself, a vacation back in Japan would be scheduled as soon as possible, as soon as he was back in his own world.

Tsuna’s stomach twisted. He knew he had to get home soon. He should not be in this world. His bones were screaming at him, his intuition howling out at him to pay attention. This was not Tsuna’s world and every second he spent in it was a danger.

Now, his feet led him past the storefronts and parked cars, keeping to the shadows. Tsuna walked with a purpose. The map in his mind remembered the location of Uncle Kawahira’s real-estate store. It should be the same, the same as in his world, his past and in the Future-That-Wasn’t. Tsuna hoped so. He was flying blind, determined to get home. 

The shop looked the same.

Tsuna pushed open the front door. It wasn’t locked. Tsuna searched the dark room, looking for signs of life. It was empty but the air was freshly circulated, dust particles swirling around. Someone had been there recently. Tentatively, Tsuna entered the shop. He was aware of his own skin, his own breath and steps. Nothing jumped out at him, his intuition silent. 

Tsuna moved past the counter and into the back. He started down the stairs, stepping silently. 

There was a humming noise. Tsuna stopped, cautiously. 

A bug, small and buzzing weakly, sluggishly zoomed towards Tsuna’s head. With a gentle hand, Tsuna pulled it from the air and brought it close to his face. One of Reborn’s little friends. 

Tsuna pocketed the beetle and restarted his trek down. A beaded curtain blocked the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. It would make noise if Tsuna tried to breach it. It was also clear enough that if Tsuna stepped in the wrong angle, he would be seen. 

Tsuna pushed back against the wall of the stairs, hidden from view and unmoving. He strained his ears, listening intently for any sounds or clues to what was on the other side. 

Breathing. Muffled and quiet through the wall, but loud enough that Tsuna guessed multiple people. Soft clinks of rattling metal. No voices, nothing loud or obvious. 

Tsuna could smell nothing, no food or strange scents. 

He hesitated. Tsuna was alone. He had two options - go submissively, declaring his desire for negotiations and hoping that Checker Face was sane and reasonable. Or he could light up his flames now, blaring through whatever obstacle laid in the room beyond with the element of surprise. Either way, if he failed there was no backup, no one listening in his ear. No support. 

Tsuna cracked his neck and softly stepped through the beaded curtains, the sounds of the plastic balls twinkling around him. The room was well lit, lights blearing brightly, illuminating the space.

Multiple faces jerked up at his quiet entrance. The Arcobaleno were accounted for as Tsuna did a quick scan of the room. Nine cages lined the far wall made of thick dark metal, small enough that the adult bodies could not stand. Each one had thick metal handcuffs restricting their movements further. Tsuna could see blood and dust coating the Arcobaleno’s bodies but each face stared at Tsuna in full consciousness. Tsuna’s breath came out relieved at the familiar pissed off expression on Reborn’s face, his fedora still firmly on his head. 

Tsuna steadied himself and turned to the only other person standing free in the room. The usually stupid expression on Wonomichi face twisted further with his smile dropping down in pure confusion. 

“Oh, ho ho,” the creepy man tittered, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you before. You were not on the list of suspects that I am supposed to protecting us against, young Sawada. May I ask what you are doing here?”

No one knew he was here - no one knew in this room who he really was, Tsuna reminded himself. Tsuna had the advantage right at this moment. Everyone in the room was looking at Tsuna and seeing a non-combative medic. They had no knowledge of his true potential.

Tsuna raised his hands as if in surrender, open palms in his leather gloves. He let his fear and anxiety seep through his expression, not lying, not faking it. He was afraid, after all. All the time. 

“Sorry,” Tsuna stuttered, gaze locked on the wild eyes of Checker Face’s henchman. “I was just looking for Reborn.” 

The other man twisted, breaking eye contact to glance at the cages, his brow furrowed. Tsuna held steady in position. 

“And you found him! You won the hide and seek. How long do I get to play with you before your backup arrives?” Wonomichi’s childish voice rung out, unconcerned at the sight of an alone small fry like Tsuna. The other man’s guard was down, dismissing Tsuna as a threat. He was concentrating on the door and waiting for someone stronger to appear.

Tsuna didn’t waste time. His flames erupted and in a half step, Tsuna had his burning hands on Wonomichi. One wound up in the other man’s greased back hair, the other pushing him down to the ground. Two rapid hard slams of his skull to the floor and Wonomichi was out like a light. 

Tsuna kept his flames flowing, just in case the other man decided to wake up. He spotted another pair of handcuffs littered on a nearby table and he efficiently restrained the man with them. Tsuna rescued a key chain from his captured man’s pants, hoping they would work on the cages. If not, Tsuna would burn through the metal. He wanted to avoid wasting that much energy if necessary though. 

His take down complete, Tsuna returned his attention on the reason he was in the room, in this world. The Arcobaleno all watched Tsuna with wide eyes from their restraints. Once the Arcobaleno’s were free of their cages, Tsuna was hoping he could count on them as backup. He came to the first cage, the one holding Mammon.

“Any injuries?” Tsuna jumped right into it, expertly ignoring the shock of people in this world. Everyone shook their heads, suspicious and confused.

“Sawada!” Mammon’s voice cried out from beneath their cloak. “What is going on? How soon will boss be here?” 

“Not sure, honestly.” Tsuna replied with a shrug, his fingers deftly undoing the padlock. He didn’t linger, moving swiftly to free the others. Xanxus would probably not be too far behind. Tsuna didn’t expect his escape to remain unnoticed for long. 

Bermuda slinked out of his cage, strange body contorting in the room. “I’m not familiar with you. Who are you?” 

“Tsunayoshi Sawada,” Tsuna introduced himself truthfully, side stepping the Vindice boss and moving onto Verde’s cage. “I’m here to get you guys back to the Namimori base. Has Checker Face been by?”

“He has. He only left a few minutes before you arrived.” Bermuda replied, irritation running through his voice.

One by one, the Arcobaleno’s were freed. Luce was in the worse condition, her age working against her as her body was slower and more fragile compared to the strength of the younger Arcobaleno’s. Tsuna realized with a jolt that he had never actually met the old woman before, she had died before his time, the curse destroying her life span. The Mare ring shined on Luce’s finger in the bright lights of the basement. He briefly thought about Yuni, young and brave in his world. Was she aware of her future, like his Yuni? Did she experience glimpses, was the Trisnette powering and influencing everyone’s life? 

Did the flame power rings even exist in this world? No box weapons had been reference, no scars decorating Xanxus’ skin denoting the blood clause seeped Vongola rings - no pacifiers around anyones neck. 

What did Checker Face want with the greatest, if there was nothing to balance? 

Tsuna found himself face to face with Reborn, metal bars separating them. It was a shock to see Reborn was older than the one he knew - the aging of the curse had obviously played a part in keeping his Reborn youthful. There were wrinkles between his eyebrows, crows feet at the corner of his eyes. Dark black eyes did not waver on Tsuna’s as he let the lock of the door fall, opening the cage to the room. Relief pounded in Tsuna’s chest. This was not his Reborn - but the unique smell of coffee and gunpowder held a Pavlov reaction to Tsuna’s anxiety. Reborn was here. Neither man spoke to each other. 

Tsuna relaxed his shoulders, letting Reborn pass and moving to free Lal Mirch. Eventually the cages were empty and the basement room full. It was strange to have all the Acrobaleno so quiet, a Mexican standoff of everyone watching each other and Tsuna. There was no usual spit and spittle of a verbal confrontation, suspicion too thick to break ranks in the enemy territory. 

Luce took control as an experienced boss and someone each Acrobaleno knew in some regard. Tsuna was grateful for the backup. 

“Alright, Sawada. Please show us where we are meeting Xanxus.” She said to him, her voice soothing with a similar tilt, familiar like Yuni’s own accent. 

Tsuna nodded, flames burning. Tsuna led the way, confidently moving past Reborn and Colonnello, walking up the stairs back into the store front. Staying in Checker Face’s territory was not wise and Tsuna knew that they had lingered long enough. It was stifling being in the room full of cages. He wanted to be in the open space of the roads under the night sky.

Fon hovered right behind Tsuna, his steps in sync and a calm focus in his gaze as he watched Tsuna closely. Luce was the oldest, aged like the Ninth, and Colonnello offered his arm, helping lead her stiff bones up the stairs behind the martial artist, Lal Mirch nearby. He could see the hesitance on the faces of Verde, Lal Mirch, Mammon and Skull as they lingered in the room before they finally decided to follow. Reborn and Bermuda were last to come up, each obviously discomforted at the thought of the other at their unprotected backs. 

The store was quiet, still empty with no traces of anyone around. It was eery, Tsuna’s skin prickling despite his active flames. Tsuna wanted to rush out and get clear. The space felt unsafe.

“Hurry,” he urged to those he rescued. “Get moving. Get out of here.” 

No one hesitated, responding instinctively to Tsuna’s Sky flames reaching out, letting them feel his trepidation. The title of the greatest wasn’t bestowed on idiots and the self-preservation instincts that those men and women had cultivated over the years rose up. One by one, they quickly and quietly left the store, Tsuna at the door, keeping the pathway clear, eyes roving over the Arcobaleno, the city streets and the store. 

Reborn was the last to exit, his dark eyes pinning Tsuna with a stare he knew down to his bones. Tsuna let the door fall behind him closing the access to the store front. Part one was done. Tsuna had Reborn, Tsuna had Luce, Tsuna had the others, all lined in the streets under the sky, moving on their own. A tentative success.

The air changed rapidly. Static buzzed across Tsuna’s arms, his hair fluffing out more, standing tall in every direction. The ground thrummed under his feet as the road shook. 

Street lights went out, pop - pop - pop.

The air shifted behind him - half a second of warning. Tsuna flared his hands outwards, twisting around to face the store front. Something impacted into Tsuna hard, simultaneously making him collide with Reborn and throwing both men to the ground in a heap. Tsuna scrambled up into a crouch readying himself for a counter attack. 

It was Checker Face, Mist flames flaring up around him and giving him a backlit glow from where he stood in the door of the store front. His mask flickered, reflecting the image of Tsuna’s orange flames. Tsuna shivered. 

“Who are you?” Checker Face’s voice rang out in the shocked silence of the night. “Your flames… I’ve never felt them before.”

He kept his sights on the man in front of him, ignoring the movements of the Acrobaleno’s behind him. The Acrobaleno’s had no weapons. It was Tsuna’s responsibility to keep himself between them and his attacker. He would not lose them after going through the effort to set them free. 

“My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.” Tsuna introduced himself yet again. His hands glowed orange, his will fierce in its protectiveness for the people at his back.

Checker Face made a noise of derision. “Those are not the flames of Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is a Sun.” 

“I am who I said I am.” Tsuna replied evenly. “What do you want with the Acrobaleno’s?”

The mask hid any expression across the other man’s face. “That is an interesting title… I wonder where you have heard it before. Your flames are so pure, so well trained and mature. Curious…”

Tsuna didn’t have time to dodge. In a blink, Kawahira was on him. Tsuna pushed back, extending his fingers to scramble for purchase against the firm muscle mass trying to press him down on the ground. The world tilted. Tsuna tried to combat the thick Mist flames boring into him, whispering lies to his eyes and ears. His flames flared uselessly against the on-slot. 

Tsuna strained and strained. He refused to admit that he was pinned down. Kawahira maneuvered Tsuna so that his stomach grated painfully on the cold concrete of the road, one hand firm on the back of Tsuna’s neck, the other effortlessly capturing Tsuna’s flaming hands and forcing them immobile. 

“Those Vongola rings, they are a sign of the leadership - yet yours are brimming with power and flames.” Kawahira’s voice sounded awed. "Even the smell of you… You are not from here, are you?”

Tsuna grunted, concentrating on trying to toss the man off of his back. He twisted his head around, glancing at those he had rescued. “Get out of here,” Tsuna shouted at them, annoyed that this Reborn had to see Tsuna useless and pinned. 

The stubborn group didn’t budge, their flames leaping up and around them, a proper rainbow of colours lighting up the darkened streets. Still without weapons, hands empty. But that was only a deterrent for some. 

Fon pounced, his strong body fearless as he ruthlessly aimed a kick at Kawahira’s face. Simultaneously, Tsuna watched as the road morphed - flat sidewalks ripped apart around him as scaled beasts erupted forth, their tentacles latching onto the hands holding Tsuna pinned. Bermuda flashed behind Tsuna’s field of view, his familiar war cry echoing as he also tried to dislodge Tsuna’s assailant. 

A pause. A breath.

Kawahira laughed. Tsuna was tossed with Kawahira’s movement as he dragged Tsuna along. The others were left in the dust as Kawahira neatly evaded their attacks, standing unharmed with Tsuna trapped in the iron strong grip of his arms.

Tsuna objected to being held like a captured hare. He rammed his head backwards, trying to catch Kawahira chin. Kawahira nimbly avoided it and in retaliation tightened his grip, painfully squeezing Tsuna hard enough his ribs started to crack under the strain. 

“Stop that, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I would hate to hurt you seriously before having my questions answered.”

Tsuna saw them first on the horizon. Xanxus was already blazing brightly, bracketed by the Namimori base envoy. Rushing behind him, the gravity defying brown locks of Tsuna’s counterpart was apparent, his ever present medical bag draped across his body. Byakuran, Dino and all the others were there. Backup had arrived, standing side by side with the Arcobaleno in the streets.

Kawahira stilled. Tsuna knew he was watching the other version, the one who belonged in this world. Kawahira’s laugh rung through the clearing, loud in Tsuna’s ear. His body shivered despite his flames. His intuition howled danger in his mind - more than it had in years. 

“If my eyes aren’t deceiving me, I see a Sun shining over there - also a Tsunayoshi Sawada. Now, where did we get you from?” Checker Face hummed, his grip punishing against Tsuna’s body.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Kawahira’s flames wrap around his own, stifling him, suffocating him. He was in trouble, and he didn’t know how he was going to survive. His body ached.

Tsuna wished he was at home. Tsuna wished he had a chance to say goodbye to his people.

—-


End file.
